¿Realmente es amor?
by SebaTomi
Summary: Lovino es un chico al cual lo comparan constantemente con su hermano Feliciano por ello se la pasa completamente solo. El piensa que todo esta perdido pero un español muy particular logra cambiar las cosas, logrando resaltar todos sus buenos puntos y asiendo que encaje mas. Logrando que a el Italiano se le acelere su pequeño corazón. SpaMano, PruMano, GerIta, PruAus, y muchas mas.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastián: Hola a todas las fujoshis que seguramente están leyendo estas boludeses. Debo advertirles que es mi primer fanfic así que no os quejéis, además seguramente estarán pensando en ¿Por qué este tipo (si leyeron bien soy un hombre) pone su nombre?, eso es porque no estoy solo, escribo junto a mi novio, ¿no es así mi querido tomi?*Mira hacia su lado*

Tomás: Cállate de una vez maldito maricon, que ya empezaste con tus fletadas… *infla sus cachecitos de una forma bastante adorable y violab-… d-digo adorable n-nU*

Sebastián: Bueno che calmaté un rato, claramente somos una pareja totalmente genialosaa OwO. Yo y mi querido tomi estamos escribiendo esto ya que una vieja amiga nuestra amante del yaoi nos dijo que nuestras actitudes se parecían a los de unos personajes de un anime que ella veía, y pues nosotros fuimos un tanto curiosos, y nos decidimos a ver de que trataba, y así fue como descubrimos hetalia, y el SpaMano junto a otras parejas.

Tomás: bueno en realidad no nos parecemos tanto solo es tu imaginación aweonao *Sebastián lo mira diciéndole "ja, y así dices no tener su carácter"*… ¡No es mi culpa tener la misma actitud que lovino, además, me compadezco del ya que tiene que convivir con un estúpido weon, al igual que yo! Además que no me gusta que me digas "tomi", MI JODIDO NOMBRE ES Tomás NO TOMI estúpido fleto de mierda.

Sebastian: B-bueno… yo no creí que te sintieras así, yo de verdad lo siento… S-solo pensé qu-que ya podía t-tomarme más confianza c-contigo *Apunto de llorar*

Tomás: Oye no te pongas a llorar no eres un cabro chico, además no voy a darte un puto beso para que las lectoras se mueran de una hemorragia nasal… Además ¿¡porque debemos escribir todo lo que está pasando en mi pieza!? *TODO SONROJADO *

Sebastian: Bueno eso es porque l s lector s deben de saber lo que estamos haciendo o lo que estamos por hacer, ¿no lo crees? *lo toma posesivamente*

Tomás: B-bueno pues cr-ceo que no deberías poner esto por el bien de la sangre de las lecturas…

Sebastian: ¿Pero que pelotudes me estás diciendo si no hemos hecho na-

Tomás: Solo cállate imbécil *lo besa*

- PARTE CENCURADA POR ALTO CONTENIDO AMOROSO -

Sebastian: B-bueno sin más les dejamos este fic creado por nosotros, si queres dejarnos un review por favor hazlo dándonos críticas constructivas y/o ideas *realmente urgido por querer comenzar el _**cofcofcofcofcofactodeamorsexualcofcofcofcof**_

Tomás: Ya solo muéstrales el maldito fic para poder estar juntos…*se sonroja*, n-no es c-como si yo qu-quisiera estar contigo, ni nada por el estilo. So-solo qui-quiero q-qu-que lean el fic y na-nada más.

Sebastian: A coger por bola todo, veni para que te coma a besos, boludo*se le tira encima*

Tomas: ¿¡Eh!? es-espera… agh…. Culiao…espérate… no te atrevas a escribir esto cuando edites el fic o te castro… umm… ghmm… aghm

Sebastian: No como crees, jamás podría poner como tenemos intimidad. (Mis queridas lectoras esto queda entre nosotros, asi que por el bien mío y del fic procuren ser un tanto discretas*les guiña el ojo* Ahora está el fic)

Pov' Lovino

-Y asi es como se saca la raíz cuadrada de….-Fue lo único que escuche ya que no le estaba prestando mucha atención al saco de huesos de mi profesor, ya bastantes tengo con soportar al no macho-patatas que tiene como amigo mi estúpido fratello, es que de todos los bastardos de gakuke hetalia escogía a un alemán, a un maldito ALEMAN, pero bueno tendría que soportarlo por feli, aunque no me cuesta nada expresar todo mi rencor hacia el pero por feli trataría de ocultarlo… ok está bien no lo ocultare solo lo disminuiré un 0,1%. Dicha cantidad era un gran esfuerzo para mí así que supongo que feli se dará cuenta de mi esfuerzo.

-Señor Vargas podría ser tan amable de repetirme todo lo que he dicho hasta el momento y resolver el ejercicio en el pizarrón.-El muy maldito viejo ese estaba mirándome con una cara que decía simple vista: "Como no hagas lo que te digo, te quedaras fuera del aula".

¿Y ahora que mierda hago? No preste atención, mejor solo me quedo callado y agacho la cabeza, a lo mejor el viejo ese se apiada. Y gusto cuando el anciano ese iba a hablar, la puerta del aula se abrió, ¡Que suerte!, era el director de la escuela que a su lado tenía un chico de cabello marrón, ojos color esmeralda, tés morena y una sonrisa de bastardo.

-Lamento interrumpir su clase profesor gallardo, pero debo de presentarle a un nuevo estudiante.-Hizo un gesto para que el chico ese entrara.-Él es el señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y viene de España espero lo traten bien y lo logren adaptar, sin más que decir me retiro.- Apenas el director se fue todas las chicas cuchicheaban lo guapo y fuerte que se veía y lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Pero todos callaron cuando el profesor le dijo que se presentara, ¡Qué gran estupidez si el mismo director ya lo había hecho!, pero eso era mejor ya que asi el profeso a lo mejor se olvidaba sobre el tema de mi castigo por no poner atención a la mierda de clase.

-Bueno, ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo como dijo el director hace algunos instantes, vengo de España, Madrid; Y tengo 17 años, espero levarme bien con todos ustedes.-Todas las chicas estaban como locas por su "sensual voz" según ellas. Yo lo veía como el más grande bastardo del mundo por su estúpida sonrisa, ¿Acaso no le duelen las mejillas por tanto sonreír?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor.

-Bueno señor Carriedo, vamos donde se puede sentar.-El profesor inspecciono toda la sala hasta encontrar un mendigo puesto vacío, y ¿saben dónde fue?, exacto justo al lado mío, todos empezaban a murmurar cosas, y comentarios como: "Pobre le toco con el inútil hermano de Feliciano", o "Valla suerte de Carriedo", otros solo decían "solo espero que no se acerque mucho a el hermano de Feliciano podría contagiársele lo torpe y mal hablado". Odio a cada uno de esos estúpidos que siempre dicen lo mismo, todo los comentarios eran sobre de lo torpe e inútil que soy a comparación de Feliciano, así que solo hice oído sordo y mire por la ventana haciéndome el desentendido y tratando de hacer que el dolor de mi pecho desapareciera.

-Tome asiento al lado del señor Vargas.-Sentencio el profesor, pero al ver la cara confundida de Antonio comprendió que no sabía quién era el tal "Vargas".-Oh claro no sabe quién es ¿verdad?-al ver que el chico asintió dijo.- es el chico malhumorado que está al lado de la ventana sin prestar atención a clases.-Ante tal descripción el tal Carriedo se sentó en la mesa de al lado, y yo solo escuchaba las pequeñas risillas de los demás.

-lo que me recuerda, que el señor lovino debía de responder la pregunta que le hice.-Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda, maldito viejo bastardo que tenía una jodida buena memoria.-Peo debido a que la hora esta por acabar, lo castigare teniendo que mostrarle toda la escuela al señor Carriedo durante el receso.

-¿¡Que, pero no es justo!?-Me queje obviamente ya que en el receso pensaba ir a la biblioteca a distraerme o a dormir.

-Tal vez eso le ayudara a pensar 2 veces antes de ignorar mi clase.-En el mismo instante en que me iba a quejar la campana sonó dando a entender que era hora del descanso, todos salieron, quedando solo yo y el tal bastardo ese.

-Hola mucho gusto soy…-

-Ya se tu nombre, te presentaste frente a todos o es que eres estúpido y no te acuerdas.-Lo interrumpí cuando se iba a presentar nuevamente.

-Oh, es verdad.-sonrió como un idiota.- bueno, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy el chico al cual estas molestando con tu maldita presencia.-solté de repente y puede notar como se reia de repente, es que acaso tengo monos en la cara o que.- ¿¡De que mierda te estas riendo bastardo!?

-Yo lo siento es que eres de un extraño carácter jejeje, bueno me vas a enseñar la escuela ¿sí o no?

-¿Tengo una maldita opción?-Le dije a lo cual el me sonriso haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Pareces un tomatito, que adorable eres lovino fusosososo~

-¡bastado mentiroso dijiste que no sabías quién era!-De repente note como se sonrojo un poco y se puso nervioso.

-E-es que solo quería tener un tema de conversación y como no se me ocurría nada dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ya que me pareces un buen tipo y quería saber si quisieras ser mi amigo.-Espera…. ¿¡QUE MIERDA!?

Pov' Antonio

Pero que adorable es lovino, cuando lo vi sonrojarse, me dije a mi mismo Fusososososo~ creo que me he enamorado… ¡Es-esperen yo n-no di-dije eso, jejeje so-solo que ustedes le-leyeron mal!… uff bueno está bien lo admito creo que me gusta lovino, es que esos lindos ojos color olivo junto con esa carita toda sonrojada y nerviosa, y ni hablar de ese lindo rulito que sobresalía de su cabeza, quien no se enamoraría de eso.

-¿¡Y qué te parece lovi~, quieres ser mi amigo!? .-Le pregunte a lo que lovino solo tartamudeaba y me insultaba; actuaba como si nunca hubiera tenido un amigo, y eso me resultaba bastante tierno.-Lovino actúas como si nunca hubieras sido amigo de alguien, jajaja que gracioso, ¿no lo crees?-Cuando dije eso lovino bajo su rostro, y se puso a temblar, eso quiere decir que… ¡JODER LA HE ARUINADO!

-Y-yo nu-nunca he tenido… un amigo.-Cuando dijo lo último su voz se quebró, realmente me sentí tan mal que no lo soporte y tuve que abrasarlo; Al parecer lo tome desprevenido por lo cual se puso aun mas rojo y me decía todo tipo de insultos para que lo soltara pero yo no quería realmente sentí que el necesitaba un abrazo.

-Antonio su-suéltame estu-estupido bastardo.-Lovino lucho hasta que finalmente cedió ante mi abrazo, a lo cual yo lo abrace más fuerte.

-Si… si quiero ser tu amigo.-Soltó de repente bastante avergonzado, a lo cual lo solté y le sonreí.

‑ ¿¡De verdad!?-Cuando vi que asintió con la cabeza, me sentí muy feliz.-bueno lovino, te prometo ser el mejor amigo que jamás tendrás; pero por ahora, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a ver la escuela antes de que acabe el receso?-le dije a lo que el respondió con un bufido y asintió un tanto sonrojado… ¡Es tan adorable!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando termino el descanso tuvimos que ir a clases pero esta vez nos tocaba música. Al entrar a clases pude notar que ya no estaban todas las mismas personas de la clase anterior, cuando le pregunte a lovino el por qué el me explico que a cada estudiante le pasaban una lista diferente con sus clases, el aula y a qué horas son por lo cual puede variar, cuando oí eso le dije que allá en España no era asi. Cuando saque la mía note que tenía las mismas clases que lovino, ¡Pero qué suerte!, justo cuando íbamos a tomar asientos escuche unas voces bastante familiares, y al darse vuelta sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Francis, Gilbert!-Grito a los chicos que se encontraban a unos puestos más atrás.

-Antonio, mon ame, ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

-Bueno, he llegado hoy, ¡Pero que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí!

-Pues valla que sí, el grandioso yo está muy sorprendido.-dijo Gilbert.- ahora mismo el BAD FRIENDS TRIO, ¡SE A REENCONTRADO!, kesesese~

-Jajajaja, eso es verdad mi querido amigo gilbo. Cuando le dije eso pude notar como Francis miraba hacia atrás mío

-Pero que mal educado eres Antonio, aun no nos has presentado a esa criaturita que tienes al lado tuyo.

-¿Eh?, a te refieres a lovino.-Dije al darme cuenta que había dejado de lado a su lovi-love (Nuevo apodo que solo diría en su mente), joder seguramente lovino se ha de haber enojado conmigo.-Él es mi nuevo amigo, es muy simpático una vez que le conoces y dejas de lado su actitud terca.

-¿¡A quien le dices terco bastardo!?-Supongo sabrán quien me dijo eso… Asi es acertaron mi querido lovi-love .

-Bueno Antonio el grandioso ore-sama admite que si es muy adorable.-Dijo mi querido amigo Gilbert, por un momento sentí celos porque dijo lovino era adorable, y mi querido lovi-love se sonrojo.- Además no es nada feo, es bastante lindo, aunque claro no tanto como mi awesome persona pero está casi cerca kesese~

-Bueno, si le quitas los insultos que dice, de verdad parece un ángel.-Para esa entonces yo me hallaba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. (Modo celoso ON)

-¿Antonio?, oye ¿nos estas escuchando?-dijo Francis a lo cual yo desperté de mis pensamientos y le puse atención.- JEJEJE, estabas medio ido seguramente estabas pensando en cosas sucias.

-Francis, el único de mente sucia eres tú, ya que ni Antonio, ni el asombroso yo pensamos asi… Y no creo que lovino piense de ese modo, ¿Verdad Antonio?.-yo solo asentí, mirando a lovino, el cual se sonrojo al instante, pero ese sonrojo no duro mucho ya que al apartar la mirada avergonzado, miro algo con lo cual palideció al instante. Cuando me voltee, solo pude ver como un chico se tiro en sima de lovino… lose, soy un tanto posesivo con lovino a pesar de haberlo conocido solo hace unas pocas horas pero le he tomado mucho cariño.

-¡Ve~ fratello!-Fue lo único que escuche antes de que el chico ese y lovino cayeran al suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomás: Y hasta aquí quedo el primer capítulo, espero les gustara ya que estuvimos weando mucho, tratando de que las personalidades de los personajes estuvieran reflejadas en maldito fic de mierda, que al fin y al cabo me obligo a escribir el weon.

Sebastian: Buenos espero os guste el primer capítulo trataremos de actualizar el fic lo antes posible, ya que se nos complica un poco ya que yo, soy de argentina y mi tomi*le lanzan un zapato (me dolió mucho)*digo… ya que mi Tomás *le lanzan otro zapato*, déjate de tirarme zapatos Tomás, que no ves que le estoy escribiendo a los lectores.

Tomás: Pues entonces déjate de decir: "Mi Tomás" o "Mi tomi", que yo no soy de tu propiedad.

Sebastian: Esta bien… sos un testarudo Tomás. Bueno como les decia yo soy de argentina y Tomás es de chile, yo solo voy a chile debes en cuando como por ejemplo ahora que me vengo a quedar 5 meses con mi querido chilenito, por ello puede que nos cueste subir más capítulos del fic pero trataremos de esforzarnos. Muchas gracias por leer.

Tomi~ no crees que me merezco un premio*sonrisa de oreja a oreja* además te has portado muy mal, ya va siendo hora de darte un castigo*modo pervertido ON*

Tomás: O-oye seba c-cálmate quieres, ¡espera!, ah~ n-no, mmm…agh ~


	2. Chapter 2

Seba/Tomi: ¡Perdón por la demora!

Sebastián: Tuvimos varios problemas con la universidad por lo cual no pudimos hacer mucho. Pero al menos lo logramos.

Tomás: Muchas gracias a: NowhereGirl-03, ppgz y rrbz 02por sus review, y por ponernos en favoritos. Por eso estas señoritas se han convertido en mis lectoras favoritas 3

Sebastián: No coquetees con las lectoras ¡che!, que no ves que me pongo celoso. Por malvado te voy a comer a besos. Nos vemos Bye~ .

Tomás: Vo buscai' wea para hacerme wea fleta, culiao... ¡ah~! mmm... dejate conchetu#&+$ }

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo 2: ¿Celos de amigo?

Pov' Antonio

Lovino se veía bastante enfadado con el chico que hace unos momentos se le tiró encima, entre medio de risitas por parte de aquel extraño e insultos por parte de lovi, ambos se pararon y quedando frente a nosotros, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo, que creo Gilbert y Francis también notaron.

-¡Son iguales!- Gritamos los 3 al unisonó a lo cual Lovino nos miró con una cara que decía sarcásticamente: "No, ¿enserio?".

- Pues obvio bastardos, somos gemelos. Aunque yo soy el mayor por supuesto.- Lovino y el otro chico eran hermanos gemelos, jejeje ahora me siento estúpido por haber sentido celos, porque… ¿No harán incesto?... ¿¡o si!? No no solo es mi imaginación fusososo~…

-Mi nombre es Feliciano y tengo 16 años ve~.- De pronto pude ver cómo nos miró fijamente.- Ustedes... ¿Están molestando a Lovino?

-¿Eh?- Lo mire confundido.- ¿Por qué debería de molestar a lovi? ¡Nosotros somos los amigos de lovi fusososo~!

-¿¡Es enserio!?- Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, tanto que me dio un poco de miedo de que se le salieran.- ¡Que alegría! Bueno _Grazie_ por cuidar a mi hermano…-De pronto se quedó callado.- Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Pero que groseros hemos sido.-Francis siempre es tan "educado".- Yo soy Francis, y tengo 17 años. Encantado de conocerte.- Al final le giño un ojo a lo cual yo solo solte una risita, francis sigue igual de coqueto.

-Yo soy Gilbert, y también tengo 17 años kesesese~ soy el grandioso amigo de Lovino.- De pronto lo abrazo y algo en mí se encendió… ¿Estoy celoso de mi mejor amigo?

- Y yo soy Antonio el MEJOR amigo de Lovi y tengo al igual que mis amigos tengo 17.- Hice énfasis en la palabra "mejor" y al mismo tiempo aleje a Lovino de Gilbert y lo apegue a mí. Gilbert me miro y sonrió con burla... antes de que pudiera decirle algo una voz se me adelanto

-Ulm… Gilbert… ese nombre me es familiar. ¿No eres tú el hermano mayor de Ludwig?

- ¿Conoces a mi pequeño Ludwig? Seguramente eres el tal amante de la pasta que le agrada tanto. Pasa todo el día hablando de como hiciste esto y aquello y como lo irritaste en esta parte, pero le agradaste en la otra. Es sumamente irritante.

-Ve~.- Cuando dijo eso pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco y sonreía. Era como ver a un Lovino pero con voz más chillona, pelo más claro, y ojos color café en vez de tenerlos color olivo-miel y más alegre, aunque sinceramente prefiero al original.

-Fusososo, Feliciano tiene el mismo extraño rulo que Lovino. Y se acaba de poner más rizado cuando Gilbert dijo eso.

-¿E-en verdad? No me había fijado, jejeje.

-A pesar de todo, creo que el rizo de Lovino está más rizado. En especial cuando habla junto a mi grandiosa persona.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- ¡No estoy nada de acuerdo en lo que Gilbert me esta diciendo!

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que el fabuloso yo miente? ¡Es verdad, eres tú el que está mintiendo!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Bueno bastardos, porque mejor no nos vamos a sentar antes de que llegue la maestra y nos tire una hostia por estar desordenados

-¡Pero era mi turno!- No era justo que Gilbert me ganara, ya que eso SI era una mentira. Pero lovi me miraba con una cara que al final acabe aceptándo. De pronto la maestra llego, disculpándose por el retraso. Y mandando a que todos hiciéramos silencio.

- Bueno chicos, como hoy empieza el nuevo semestre ¡Que mejor que empezar cantando una canción! ¿No?, la cosa será así. Como estamos ya con los instrumentos, ¡Quiero que cada uno saque un papel de la caja que traje, cante la canción y a la vez toque el instrumento que le haya tocado!

-Bueno, vamos empezando. ¿Qué tal si empieza el señor Carriedo?- Yo solo asentí, cuando metí mi mano me salió la canción: "xxxxx" la cual debía de cantar con la guitarra. Luego de que la cantara me aplaudieron y la maestra me pidió que escogiera al siguiente. Y yo escogí a… Lovino, ¿Fui muy obvio?

-Antonio te voy a partir las pelotas maldito bastardo.- Me susurro Lovino cuando paso al lado mío. A lo cual yo solo le sonreí y le desee suerte.

Pov' Lovino.

Ese maldito bastardo. De todos los estúpidos que hay aquí, me escogió a mí, ¡AL QUE MENOS QUERIA PASAR! Mi suerte hoy es horrible. Bueno al final metí mi mano a la maldita caja esa y me toco la canción: "Last song" y con el piano ese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Last song

Dando nuestro último pequeño beso de amor…

Salgo de la habitación y todo me parece mal…

Incapaz de contener este dolor…

Me despido de todo este amor…

Gira y gira todo este dolor…

Tome mi guitarra y canto una canción…

Yo te ah~, ¡Yo te amo yo te amo!...

Pero al final ah~…

Pero en fin, ¡No sirvió, no sirvió!...

Cantarte con todo mi dolor…

Sera bueno indignarme ahora por aquello que nos separó…

Aquellas tan pequeñas diferencias que fueron mucho para ti…

Si eso significa volver el tiempo atrás…

Y en ese tiempo aferrarme solo a ti…

"Tiemblas" dijo mi helado corazón…

Esa frase que debes de escuchar…

Yo te ah~, ¡Yo te amo yo te amo!...

Pero al final ah~…

Pero en fin, ¡No sirvió, no sirvió!...

Cantarte con todo mí…

Yo te ah~, ¡Yo te amo yo te amo!...

Pero al final ah~…

Pero en fin, ¡No sirvió, no sirvió!...

Cantarte no sirvió de nada~…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando termine de cantar la mitad de la clase aplaudía. Mientras que los demás solo susurraban cosas acerca de cómo había cantado.

"Si Lovino canta asi, Feliciano debe de ser mucho mejor"

"Seguramente es solo otro intento suyo para intentar ser mejor que su hermano menor, pobre"

"Estuvo horrendo desafino en muchas partes ¡De seguro Feliciano lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor que él!"

Pero lo que me colmo fue cuando un bastardo grito: "¿Por qué no entiendes que solo eres la sombra de Feliciano?, te acabas de ver muy patético intentando ser como él. Además seguramente Feliciano lo hará mejor que tú eres una deshonra". Cuando dijo eso la mayoría empezó a gritar: "¡Que cante Feliciano!". Y yo… simplemente no aguante y solo Salí corriendo antes de que alguien me viera llorar.

Pov' Antonio.

-¡Lovi, espera!... ¿¡Como podéis ser tan insensibles!?-Les grite realmente frustrado a los que molestaron a MI Lovino.- ¿Qué cosa les hizo para que ustedes reaccionaran así?- De pronto mi mirada se posó en la cara del que hizo el ultimo comentario que hirió MUCHO a Lovino.- ¡Y tú, te aseguro que si a Lovino le pasa algo, te muelo a golpes!- Lo tome de la camisa y lo empuje. Realmente no me gusta cuando me pongo a actuar así, pero estoy muy preocupado por Lovino y la ira me cegó en ese instante. Luego de eso solo Salí corriendo por donde Lovino se había marchado, ignorando los gritos de Feliciano, Gilbert y Francis . Lo encontré al lado de una máquina de gaseosas con sus brazos tapando su cara.

-…Lovi… ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Que mierda haces aquí? ¿¡VIENES A BURLARTE TAMBIEN DE LO PATETICO QUE ME VI!?- Me grito sacándose los brazos de su cara dejándome ver esos cristalinos rastros que adornaban sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que no! Los amigos no hacen eso.

-¿Y desde cuando eres mi amigo?.-esas palabras realmente me hirieron.-Seguramente me abandonaras como todos los demás y te quedaras con Feliciano como todos…

-Yo soy el MEJOR amigo de Lovino Vargas, no de Feliciano Vargas. Ambos son muy diferentes y aunque todos me contradigan yo prefiero quedarme con MI gruñón y malhumorado amiguito, que a pesar de todo lo que me insulta; sé que me tiene afecto.

-¿Bastardo c-como estas tan seguro, de q-que no me dejaras p-por mi tonto h-hermano menor?

-Lose porque lo siento aquí.-Apunte a mi pecho. Y luego me senté justo al frente de Lovino, para abrazarlo y aunque se negó un buen rato, al final termino cediendo y aceptando. De poco a poco sentí como la camisa de mi uniforme se humedecía, aunque realmente no me importaba. Luego me separe un poco de lovi y note algo verdaderamente… Fusosososo. Lovino estaba con sus mejillas del color de un tomate, su extraño pero adorable rulo en forma de corazón, sus ojos brillosos, sus labios rosados y semi-abiertos… ¡Y me estaba abrazando!

-¿Q-que miras t-tanto bastardo?- Cuando Lovino me dijo eso mi corazón dio un vuelco. Se veía sumamente apetitoso.- No te a-acostumbres a e-esto, ¿Capissi?

-Claro lovi.

-Oye... ya que hoy es el primer día solo habrá 1 clase más, que solo será de introducción para lo que vendrá este semestre; así que ¿porque mejor no nos vamos?

-Si tu quieres. Solo esperemos a que sea el receso para tomas nuestros bolsos y poder irnos.- Lovino solo asintió con su cabeza y solto una pequeña maldición.

- ¡O-oye bastardo!... me… podri… abra… un poco…m…- No logre entender muy bien ya que Lovino se tapaba la cara con sus brazos y por ello las palabras chocaban contra su uniforme impidiéndome saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lovi no te escucho nada sácate las manos de la cara para poder entenderte.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que…! Quie… que t.. me abrac…- No se si escuche mal o le entendí "Quiero que tu me abraces".

-Lovi…¿Quieres que te vuelva a abrazar?- Cuando vi que aparto la mirada, se sonrojaba mas para luego asentir con la cabeza… ¡CASI ME DIO UN PARO CARDIACO DE TANTA TERNURA!- Te voy a dar todos los abrazos que quieras lovi-love.

-¿¡Cómo mierda me dijiste bastardo!?

-Fusosososo Lovi eres tan tierno.

-¡C-cállate! Y ya vamos que ya está por sonar la campana.

-Oki doki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lovi voy a buscar los bolsos y vuelvo ¿ok? –Le pregunte ya enfrente de la sala de clases.

-Solo ve ya, bastardo.

Pov' Lovino.

Realmente me sentía mejor con los abrazos de… el bastardo español. Pero me costó mucho decirle que me quería otro ¡Tuve que tragarme todo mi orgullo! Aunque realmente... p-puede que h-haya valido la p-pena.

-Oe Lovino, ¿Estas bien?- Cuando me volteé a ver de quien se trataba encontré con uno ojos rojos penetrantes, así que deduje por conclusión que era nada más ni nada menos que Gilbert, el hermano del macho patatas que tanto odio.

-S-sí, bueno algo.- Me sorprendí de lo sincero que fui en ese momento.

- Si tienes algún problema ore-sama se encargara de todo.- Cuando dijo eso me abrazo… sus abrazos eran diferentes a los de Antonio. Pero a la vez muy… ¿similares?

-Muchas gracias. O-oye aléjate un p-poco no crees.

-Ja, ¿acaso el grandioso yo te pone nervioso?

-¡C-claro que no estúpido!

-Pues eso no es lo que parece.- Me agarro de los hombros y se empezó a acercar poco a poco… el ¡NO ME VA A BESAR! ¿¡O SI!?

-Suelta… a… MI… Lovino… ahora mismo Gilbert- Me asuste ya que esa voz no se parecía en nada a la del Antonio normal. Sonaba más perseverante y tétrica.

-Kesesese, mi querido amigo Toño ¡Que inoportuno eres!-… ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¿¡Acaso pensaba en besarme de verdad!?- Bueno adiós Lovino.-Me giño el ojo y como si fuera una colegiala moja bragas me sonroje.- y… hasta luego Antonio.- Soy yo o eso ultimo lo dijo algo burlesco. A penas se marchó Antonio levanto y me miro MUY seriamente.

-¡LOVINO! ¿¡Te hizo algo!?

-N-no.

-¿¡Porque te dejaste, CASI besar por Gilbert!?

- O-oye… ¡A mí nadie me grita bastardo! Además ¿¡Qué carajo querías que hiciera, si ni cuenta me había dado de sus "intenciones" estúpido!?- Pude notar como de poco a poco se calmaba.

-Y-yo… lo siento Lovi.- ¿Eh? De pronto me abrazo repentinamente y yo m-me sonroje s-solo un p-poco.- Yo… no quiero que me dejes de lado.

-Eso n-no pasara... maldición. Mira las cosas que me has hecho decir _Stupido._

-Lovi… por favor no... No elijas a Gilbert, tú eres solo mío. Te quiero mucho Lovino eres solo MI mejor amigo- E-ese bastardo a que se refiere con que soy solo de EL. ¡Y-YO NO TENGO DUEÑO _MALDIZIONE_!…- Lovi tú… ¿me quieres?- ¿¡Q-QUE CLASE D-DE BASTARDO LE PREGUNTA ESO A SU AMIGO!?

-… ¿¡A QUE AMIGO SE LE PREGUNTA ESO!?- Cuando dije eso una sonrisa adorno su rostro de nuevo.- ¿DE QUE TE RIES?

-De nada lovi. Disculpa por tener celos. Es que no soportaría que tuvieras otro mejor amigo.- El bastardo es un bipolar de mierda, hace menos de 2 minutos estaba todo furioso y ahora sonríe como si nada.- Bueno ahora qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un café por ahí.

-S-solo si tú pagas.

-Es un trato lovi, ahora ¡VAMOS! Fusosososo- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a rastras hacia la salida… Creo que puedo TRATAR de acostumbrarme a este bastardo español. Siempre y cuando se modere, ya que si no… ¡Le rompo las pelotas a este grandísimo idiota sin cerebro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seba/ Tomi: Ojala y les haya gustado mucho. Aceptamos críticas constructivas, opiniones y sugerencias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastián: Hola las que están leyendo esto, lamentamos mucho por no actualizar. Sabemos que nos hemos demorado MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO.

Tomás: Pero tenemos una muy buena excusa y es que con la Universidad y nuestra vida, y los planes que hemos tenido juntos como p-pareja no nos han dejado pero aquí está el capítulo.

Sebastián: Bueno pues les tenemos una sorpresa… ¡Estamos en España!

Tomás: ¡IDIOTA! Eso yo lo quería informar. Eres un copuchento.- Hace un puchero.

Sebastián: Bueno lo siento Tomi. Pero has de admitir que yo lo he dicho con más ánimo.

Tomás: Te odio.

Sebastián: Bueno, bueno ¿Qué queres e haga si ya lo he hecho?

Tomás: Con que me compres un helado estoy bien.

Sebastián: Con el tiempo que hace aquí, yo diría que no te sentaría muy bien.

Tomás: ¡Pero yo quiero helado!

Sebastián: ¿Porque no te comes mi helado?

. . .

Tomás: Les agradecemos mucho que nos apoyen en esta mierda que hemos creado "juntos" (cofcofcofmeobligaroncofcofcof) y que nos hayan puesto en favoritos, etc., etc.

Sebastián: G-gracias por todo.- Medio desmayado y con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Seba/Tomi: ¡Ahora el fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo 3: ¿"Cita de amigos"? Parte 1°

Pov' Lovino.

Ya han pasado 5 semanas desde que conocí a Antonio, y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el bastardo:

1- Ama los tomates, tanto como yo.

2- Es muy cariñoso y se empeña en llamarme con apodos de Gay.

3- Canta muy bien los tonos graves.

4- Es muy sex-… ¡Olviden ese punto!

5- 5.- Es algo posesivo conmigo cuando estoy con sus amigos, los llega a mirar de mala cara y en plan de: "Estoy de mala leche, toquen a Lovino y los hago quedar inválidos". En especial con Gilbert; Incluso he llegado a pensar que… Antonio gusta de Gilbert. Digo… si pasan juntos hablando a escondidas de los demás, y me abraza justo cuando Gilbert viene debe ser para sacarle celos. Ya que luego Gilbert hace lo mismo ¿Acaso no es probable? Aunque no tendría nada de malo, no quisiera que se apartara de mi lado por andar jodiendo sus planes, si es que fuese "Homo" eso sería algo muy incómodo. P-pero seguro que no es nada… ¡Tal vez solo es muy celoso con sus amigos y…! Sin embargo luego descarto esa idea ya que Antonio no es así con Francis, Feliciano, y los demás compañeros, que siendo sinceros ¡No me acuerdo de sus nombres! Aunque mi hermano y él han estado muy cariñosos… ¡A-aunque no e-estoy c-celoso ni nada de e-eso!

Agh… Bueno hoy es sábado y no debo de preocuparme por nada, solo descansar. Ya veré después que hago con mi tarea… ¿Se la podre pedir a Feliciano? Con lo iluso que capaz que caiga si le invento una excusa… No suena tan mal esa idea. No me sorprende como algunos bastardos abusan del pobre de él.

-Ve~ Fratello, Antonio te está buscando.- Hablando del rey de roma.

-Dile que me fui a suicidar a un puente.- Le respondí secamente, hoy no quería estar con ese idiota. Aunque realmente ningún día quiero estar con el… ¡Pero ahora mucho menos! Últimamente ha estado teniendo un comportamiento muy extraño.

-P-pero ya le dije que estabas aquí… ve~.- ¿¡Porque tuve un hermano tan estúpido!?

-Che palle… Tks, Te voy a matar cuando vuelva.

-V-ve.-Feliciano solo me miro con miedo, luego me miro de abajo a arriba y se alejó riendo.- Buena suerte Antonio. Da lo mejor de ti.- Eso fue lo que alcance a escuchar ya que lo había susurrado mientras se reía… ¿A qué se refería con lo del esforzarse, y porque se reía?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué mierda quieres bastar…?-

-¡Lovi!- Me interrumpió el muy idiota.- Te extrañe muchísimo.- Luego me miro de arriba abajo igual que mi tonto hermano, ¿Por qué mierda hacen eso?

-Nos vimos ayer ¡estúpido!-solo pude suspirar para luego preguntarle- ¿Dime a que vienes? Estaba muy tranquilo sin tu estúpida presencia Española.

-¡Oh! Es verdad casi ni te digo a que vine jejeje. Pero que tonto soy Lovi

-Dime algo que no sepa bastardo.-Otro suspiro- Ahora solo dime que quieres, antes de que te castre.

-¡Lovi quiero que tengamos una cita!-… ¿¡Que!?

-… ¡Estas demente!

-P-pero, ¿Por qué no?- Eso ha sonado demasiado GAY.

-Porque los AMIGOS no tienen citas, eso son los NOVIOS, ¿entiendes?-El solo me miro con una cara de perrito bajo la lluvia. ¿¡Por qué es tan jodidamente-adorable-bastardo!? Seguramente hace esto solo para sacarle celos a Gilbert.

Pov' Antonio.

Le acababa de decir a Lovino sobre lo de tener una cita, y él no me respondió de la manera que yo esperaba e incluso me dijo que los amigos no tenían citas, y que solo los novios lo hacían. ¡Los amigos si tienen citas! Eso fue lo primero que pensé e iba a decir, pero pensé otra cosa mucho mejor, que de seguro haría sonrojar a Lovino.

-Ummm… entonces, ¡Lovino seamos novios!- Lovino me miro con una cara completamente en shock.

-QUE… ACABAS…DE… DECIR… ¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- Estaba todo sonrojado. Jejeje logre mi objetivo.- ¡No se debe bromear con eso!- Pero, no era una broma del todo…

- Entonces… ¿no quieres… tener una cita… conmigo?-Me deprimí mucho y baje mi cabeza muy triste. Yo quería una cita con mi Lovi-love.

-O-oi Antonio… ¡Agh, está bien tendré una estúpida cita contigo! ¿¡Contento!?

-¿¡D-de verdad!? ¡Yai! que felicidad voy a tener una cita con mi querido lovi-love.

- ¡Deja de decirme así, maldijo bastardo! ¡Si no te comportas no voy a salir contigo a ningún lado!

-Está bien, pero… ¿No crees que sería mejor que te vistieras, porque no creo que quieras ir a salir conmigo con un pijama de tomates? Fusosososo, aunque no tengo inconveniente ya que te ves muy sexy y adorable.

-¿Eh?- Lovino miro su ropa y se sonrojo enfadado. ¡Cállate!, ¡Eres un bastardo pervertido!... voy a vestirme y vuelvo. Por ahora pasa y espérame aquí-Lovino estaba con un pijama que dejaba volar mucho la imaginación. No quiero que nadie más vea a Lovino así ya tengo suficiente con que Gilbert me haya hecho pelea por Lovino. Aún recuerdo la discusión que tuve con él, hace aprox.1 semana.

=Flashback=

El día viernes Gilbert, Francis, Feliciano, Lovino y yo estábamos caminando para entrar a nuestras respectivas clases. Feliciano se iba con Francis a cocina. Y Gilbert, Lovino y yo nos íbamos a clases de Historia.

-¡Maldición!- Cuando lovi dijo eso Gilbert se voltio junto conmigo para observar que le pasaba a nuestro amigo Italiano.- Espérenme un momento se me quedaron los libros, vuelvo en seguida.

-No te demores mucho, que mi grandiosa persona se aburre, kesesese~

-Ten cuidado Lovi.

-¡Parecen como si fueran mis mamás!-Cuando dijo eso Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas mitad divertidos, mitad posesivos.- maldición solo voy por unos libros y ya, vuelvo de inmediato.- Lovino se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que doblo en un pasillo y ya no pude verlo más.

-Oe Antonio, ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre lo que está pasando ¿no crees?

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres.- Le pegunte curioso y a la vez preocupado.

-Bueno. Te lo diré así para que entiendas, ya que no quiero más enredos y mentiras.- Luego tomo una vacada de aire y dijo.-¡Me gusta Lovino!-…"Me gusta Lovino" esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y tarde un poco en asimilarlas.- Y también sé que a ti también te gusta.

-¿Desde cuándo te… gusta Lovino?- Le dije en shock.

-Desde que lo vi. Y te digo que no voy a renunciar a él tan fácil. Nosotros seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores; Pero a pesar de todo eso… cuando uno se enamora todo eso se va a la mierda. Dejamos todo de lado y nos ponemos algo ciegos, ¿no lo crees?- En ese momento soltó una risita melancólica.-Sé que a ti también te gusta Lovino y que no renunciaras a él tan fácilmente, y supongo que tú entiendes que yo tampoco lo hare.

-Y… ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿¡Que deseas conseguir con esto!?-Le pregunte serio y exasperado.- ¿Qué finjamos que somos amigos frente a todos, pero que en verdad cada uno se carcoma del odio hacia el otro? O ¿Simplemente quieres que acabemos con nuestra amistad y que hagamos como si no nos conociéramos? Por qué a pesar de todo… yo aún quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero supongo que tú prefieres que seamos más como…. enemigos.

-Claro que no, ambos ahora seremos más bien como "RIVALES". Solo espero que no afectemos mucho nuestra amistad con esto. Señor tomates.- El ambiente se relajó un poco por parte de Gilbert cuando dijo ese comentario.

-Pues claro que no "Mr. Awesome".- Al decir eso sentí como la tensión desapareció y hablábamos con un tono más burlesco. Como si fuéramos aun los mejores amigos.

-Pues espero que sepas buscarte un premio de consuelo, ya que mi grandiosa persona no perderá en "El juego del amor"

-Pues yo tampoco Fusosososo.-Cuando dijimos eso solo sonreímos y nos dimos un apretón de manos, como cerrando el pacto.

1. -Ya estoy aquí.- Cuando escuchamos la voz de Lovino nos miramos y solo atinamos a hacer como si nada… Pero lo que lovi no sabía… era que SI había algo.

=Fin flashback=

A pesar de las palabras que sonaban en tonos bromistas y de que acordamos seguir siendo amigos, pero a la vez rivales. Las cosas ya no fueron las mismas, ya que al parecer las palabras no fueron muy en broma… Es algo gracioso ya que ambos caímos en este juego, el cual yo por supuesto no pienso perder.

-Ya volví, ¿Estas bien? ¿Oye, me estas escuchando bastardo?- La voz de lovi-love me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Lovi…- Al principio no note mucho a Lovino, pero cuando volví a la realidad mi cara se sonrojo un poco ya que se veía demasiado deslumbrante y adorable. Lovino estaba vestido con un jeans de color negro, pollera colo roja. Pulseras verdes y unas zapatillas color negras con efectos color rojo. Y en su cabello 2 pinches verdes cruzados que daban una forma de "X", su rulo estaba con una forma de corazón y sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Te ves muy… Fusosososo.- Al decir eso algo hizo "Crack" en mi mente.- Te vas a cambiar de inmediato.

-¿¡Eh!? Claro que no. Me tarde mucho en escoger esto. De verdad pareces mi madre- Al parecer si sueno como madre de Lovino. Esto se sentía como la típica charla de chico rebelde y madre preocupada.

-Si vas vestido así todo el mundo te va a mirar, y no te dejara tranquilo en nuestra cita. Además de seguro te pones a coquetear con una señorita por ahí y me dejas de lado.- Hice un puchero bastante triste al pensar en eso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decime que hacer, bastardo?

-Tu MEJOR amigo.- Le dije desafiante.

- Pues por idiota, no voy a ir con mi MEJOR amigo a n-nuestra… c-cita.- Después de que me digiera esto me tranquilice y acepte que fuera con esa ropa tan… notoria. ¡Ahora se cree un segundo Francis!

-Bueno está bien… ¡Pero después si me pongo celoso no te podrás enojar!

-¿Y p-porque habrías de estar celoso?- Cuando me pregunto eso lo mire con una cara toda sonrojada ya que pensé en voz alta.

-Po-por nada… B-bueno, vamos lovi.- En ese instante lo tome de la mano y lo guie hacia afuera, aun cuando el no paraba de insultarme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lo primero que tengo planeado para nuestra cita es ir al cine.- Eso fue lo que le dije a lovi. Pero cuando me voltee a ver a Lovino me di cuenta que estaba todo hecho nervios, ¿Que le pasara? Fue ahí cuando recordé que Lovino nunca había tenido un amigo… ¡por lo tanto tampoco ha de haber tenido citas! ¿No?-Oye Lovi, esta… ¿es tu primera cita?- Al decir esto dio un salto sorprendido y se puso mucho más rojo aun.

- ¡Maldición! ¿C-como s-supiste?- Entonces eso significa que… ¡yo voy a ser la primera cita de Lovino! Que alegría.- Yo… b-bueno… ¡N-no te atrevas a b-burlarte q-que te mato i-idiota!

-¿Y porque debería tenerme que burlar Lovi? Al contrario estoy muy feliz, te prometo que lo pasaras de maravilla. Ahora, ¿Qué película quieres ver lovi?

- Bueno podríamos ver "XXXX"

-¿Q-quieres ver una peli p-porno?-Mi mente se está imaginando cosas muy sucias (Protagonizadas por Lovi) que no deberían estar hay… ¡DEBO DE EMPEZAR A DEJAR DE PONERLE ATENCION A FRANCIS CUANDO ME DA UNA DE SUS "CLASES DE AMOUR"!

-¿¡Que!?- Lovino se sonrojo… ¿Cuántas veces se ha sonrojado hoy, unas 10?- La película se llama "XXXX" stupido. Tu mente se va a pudrir más de lo que ya está por tener esos pensamientos.

-L-lo siento mucho.- Que vergonzoso…-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a comprar las entradas?- Lovino solo asintió. Cuando fuimos a comprar las entradas, la chica que vendía las entradas pregunto si estábamos seguros sobre ver la película ya que tenía "alto contenido de violencia y era muy sanguinaria". Pero Lovino fue muy terco e igual quiso ver la película, por lo cual termine aceptando. Cuando ya habíamos comprado las palomitas (Seba: También se llaman pochoclos aquí en argentina. Tomi: Y en chile se les dice cabritas) y lo demás, nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

-Ne~ Lovino, ¿Estás seguro de querer ver la película?- Cuando vi a Lovino note que estaba muy tenso y que se hacia el valiente.

-C-claro bastardo. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿¡Acaso estas insinuando que soy una colegiala asustadiza!?- Lovino se había exaltado mucho. Aunque si lo pienso bien… ¡Si Lovino se asusta yo voy poder abrazarlo durante la película! Fusosososo~.

-Bueno lovi, pero si te asustas no dudes en abrazarme, ¿Está bien?

-¡Cállate! Ya te dije que no me voy a asustar.

-Bueno, bueno… pero si cupiera la posibilidad de que te asustaras, ¿Me abrazarías?

-N-no lo sé bastardo. Solo entremos que ya estamos atrasados.

-Muy bien… ¡Pero si yo me asusto te voy a abrazar! Así que quedas advertido ¡Eh!

Pov' Lovino

- Atrévete y te castro.- Solo alcance a susurrar eso ya que el muy bastardo me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia los asientos. Afortunadamente llegamos antes de que empezara; Ya que aún estaba la publicidad en la pantalla. Luego de aprox. Unos 30 segundos la película comenzó. Y aunque no lo admitiré en voz alta… ¡Estoy terriblemente acojonado! Esta mierda de verdad me está asustando, ya que el personaje al que el "asesino" quiere matar es a el que está viendo la película o para ser más exacto uno mismo, ya que la cámara hacia movimientos como para crear el efecto de que tú eres el que corre y al mismo tiempo ves como todos los demás actores mueren de formas bastante grotescas. Cuando me gire a ver como estaba Antonio me di cuenta que estaba muy tranquilo viendo la película y hasta pude ver una sonrisa sádica en el… ¿¡Como pude estar tan tranquilo viendo como a una persona le sacan las entrañas con una motosierra y al mismo tiempo le hacen tragárselas!?

Pov' Antonio

La película estaba realmente despertando en mi un… ¿instinto?, que sinceramente no quisiera que lovi viera. De pronto mire como Lovino se estremecía cuando el asesino miraba a la cámara (Que supuestamente éramos nosotros) y nos llenaba de la sangre y nos cortaba las piernas. De pronto de la nada se escuchó un grito, que más bien parecía un chillido, completamente desgarrador de la película que a mí me hizo saltar de mí mismo asiento. No fue porque me asusto, sino porque fue de total improvisto; En ese mismo instante sentí como alguien, que más bien era Lovino me abrazaba fuertemente y emitía un sonoro: "¡C-chigiii!" para seguir abrazándome y decirme: "Ma-maldicion Antonio bastardo"… ¡ESO FUE DEMASIADO ADORABLE". Luego se separó bruscamente de mí y miro sonrojadisimo hacia la dirección opuesta a mí.

-Y-yo no estaba asustado ni nada de e-eso, s-solo lo hice por s-si tu tenías m-miedo.- Pero que excusa más ridícula lovi-love, aunque te ves demasiado adorable, si no fuera porque hay más personas de seguro te haría mío aquí mismo… ¡ ¡QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO! Hay dios… me siento como un alumno de Francis.

-L-lovi- Cuando al fin capte su atención procedí a darle un beso en la mejilla solo por instinto, y él me respondió ruborizándose hasta las orejas, pasaron 3 segundos para darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡Soy un gilipollas! ¿Ahora que hago?...- N-no intentes hacerte el fuerte lovi, si estas asustado… ¡Solo dime lo que te atemoriza y te ayudare!

-Ummm… bah… tu… yo… ¿Eh?... nhm… ah… q-que.- Lovino solo balbuceaba cosas hasta que al final dijo/grito.- ¿¡ QUE MIERDA HA SIDO ESO BASTARDO!? Eres un jodido pervertido…

-¿¡Eh!? Pero si tú fuiste el que me abrazo.- Le dije recriminándolo por haberme echado la culpa, el me abraza viéndose adorablemente violable, y yo soy el "pervertido" por un simple beso en la mejilla.

-P-pero hay d-diferencia…

-Está bien… tienes razón, pero es tu culpa por no aceptar que tienes miedo.

-B-bueno… ¡Maldición está bien si tengo un POCO de miedo!

-¿Ves que es fácil decirlo?- Lovino solo bufo.- Bueno ahora si tienes miedo solo dime, que yo te ayudare. Seré como tu ángel de la guarda Fusosososo~

-Solo cállate maldición, eres como un niño pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso lovi?

- Porque eres más inmaduro que un crio de 4 años… ¡Y mi nombre es Lovino no lovi, gran idiota!-Bueno debo de admitir que soy algo inmaduro… ¡Pero no tanto como un niño de 4 años!

-Eso fue muy cruel lovi… no.- Casi me gano un golpe por llamarlo otra vez por su apodo, suerte que soy muy listo y alcance a salvarme.- Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué mejor no vemos la peli que ya está por terminar?

-Ya era hora…- Creo que eso lo susurro, o tal vez solo lo imagine. Ya que no vi que lovi (Puedo decirle así en mi mente) moviera su boca en ningún momento… ¡Sera que es ventrílocuo!

Pov' Lovino

Antonio realmente es un idiota, ¡Que digo! Es el rey de los idiotas, ¡Mucho peor, es el padre del rey de los idiotas! Se le… ocurrió besarme. Incluso decirlo en mi mente es vergonzoso. Y lo peor, ¡Lo hiso a todo público! Fue un beso en la mejilla… lose, pero si alguien nos vio y lo malinterpreto todo, o si alguien vio mal, ¿Ves que tengo razón?... ¿¡Con quien carajo estoy hablando!?

-Eh, lovi que ya ha terminado la película. Vámonos de aquí que te tengo una sorpresa, ¡Que de seguro te va encantar!- El bastardo estaba con los ojos iluminados y eso lo hacía ver ador-… Estúpido ¡lo hacía ver como un Imbécil! Maldición… ¡Yo no soy ningún gay!

-S-solo vámonos que ya me estoy aburriendo.

-Etto… Lovi no puedes ver, es una sorpresa ¿recuerdas?

-Y que sucede acaso quieres que me vende los ojos o algo por el estilo.- Cuando note que se reía nerviosamente me enoje.- ¡Maldición no pienso hacerlo!

.

.

.

-Ya está listo Lovino ahora solo déjate guiar por tu ángel de la guarda.-No sé cómo me deje influenciar por ese bastardo, pero aquí estoy con mis ojos vendados con un paño con diseños de tomates.- ¿Acaso no te gusta el diseño lovi? Lo escogí porque amo los tomates son tan rojos y…- El bastardo seguía hablando y hablando hasta que dijo algo que me desconcertó.- Y además me gustan porque me recuerdan al sonrojo de ti Lovi.

- C-cállate bastardo, maldición. Como puedes decir cosas tan… tan…

-Tan ¿qué?, solo digo lo que pienso, además es verdad. Cuando te enojas o te pones nervioso te ves como un tomate.

-Bu-buen… ¡Solo no digas comentarios que me hagan enojarme, o te castrare!

-Bueno lovi. ¿Pero si haces eso te quedaras sin diversión?-. . . Eso último apenas lo escuche ya que lo susurro… Ese bastardo se quiere morir muy pronto, ¿No creen?

-Antonio, ¿¡QUE MIERDAS DICES BASTRADO PERVERTIDO!?

-P-pero si yo no he dicho nada lovi, ¿Qué me has escuchado decir?- Y-yo estoy seguro que lo escuche decir eso… Seguramente solo estoy mareado por las vueltas que el idiota me está dando. Y lo peor es que ni sé a dónde vamos.

-E-eso no importa. Lo importante aquí es, ¿Saber a dónde mierda me llevas?- Lo mejor era cambiar sobre el tema

-Bueno ya llegamos así que, ¿Qué te parece si ves por ti mismo?- Cuando el me quito la venda estábamos en un lugar rodeado de árboles, junto a un rio. El lugar era simplemente hermoso.

- Wau.- No podía decir nada más el lugar era prácticamente sacado de una película de esas de romance y cursilerías, pero tenerlo frente a ti es algo genial.

-¿Acaso no te gusto lovi?.- Dijo el bastardo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y poniendo una cara triste.- Y yo que hasta había preparado un picnic.- Y en efecto lo había hecho. A mi izquierda estaba una canasta puesta en una especie de alfombra (Que tenía diseño de tomates.-.) y comida justo encima.

-Idiota sí que no sabes leer el habiente.

-Entonces, ¿Si te gusto?- Sus ojos brillaron muy tier… ¡YO NO IBA A DECIR TIERNAMENTE, QUE QUEDE CLARO! ¡Sus ojos son feos, son horribles parecen vomito de bebe!

-P-puede que algo me gustase.

-Ah~.-Suspiro el bastardo ojos color vomito de bebe.- ¡Que alegría! Lleve toda una tarde preparándolo y tratando de encontrar un buen lugar. Sabes una cosa.- Antonio se acercó a mi oreja y me dijo.- Este es mi lugar favorito es como un escondite secreto ni Francis, ni Gilbert saben de él, solo tú y yo.

-¡Eh!

- Jejeje, lovi dejemos este lugar como nuestro lugar secreto.

-Antonio acaso crees que somos unos críos jugando a la "Base secreta"

-¡Muy bien lovi! Ese nombre le pega mas.- Genial estoy dándole ideas, Yupi~.

- Eso fue sarcasmo idiota. No es nuestro lugar especial ni nada de eso.

- Excelente Lovino. Esta decidido este será: "Nuestro lugar especial".- Me quería pegar un cabezazo por lo idita que soy. Pero seguramente me vería muy idiota golpeándome a mí mismo.

-Antonio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa lovi?

-Te odio.- Cuando dije eso me miro sonriente y me dijo.

-Yo también te quiero lovi.- Ese idiota quien le dijo que lo quiero. Además siento mi cara como fuego. Por supuesto que no estoy sonrojado ¡No piensen estupideces! E-es solo que estoy… ¿Enojado? ¡Sí! Eso es, ¡Estoy muy enojado!

-Quien te quiere, maldición. Las cosas que dices bastardo.

-Jejeje bueno lovi pero no te enfades conmigo.- En ese momento me dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño y me abrazo…

Creo que tal vez, solo tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a esto. Pero siempre y cuando el bastardo no sepa. ¿Por qué siento mi corazón latir cuando estoy con Antonio?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sebastián: Esperamos les haya gustado les prometemos actualizar lo más pronto posible (Probablemente e semanas xD)

Tomás: Si no les molesta podrían dejarnos un review con sus críticas, consultas u opiniones del fic.

Seba/Tomi: Gracias por todo, y hasta la próxima.

.

.

.

Tomás: Si es que el Sebastián no sufre un accidente…

Sebastián: ¿¡Que!?


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastián: Volvemos a vernos *risa malvada*

Tomás: Cállate idiota. *Suspirando* Bueno… ¡Hola a todas las lectoras que están leyendo esto! Les agradecemos por sus review y por ponernos a favoritos. Es un gran aporte para nosotros.

Sebastián: Tomi estoy sorprendido… ¿Acaso me estas engañando con las lectoras?

Tomás: Pues claro, con lo feo que eres ¿quién no lo haría?

Sebastián: ¡Retráctate de inmediato!

Tomás: ya po' oblígame.

Sebastián: T-te… ¡Te dejare si hacer el am…!

Tomás: ¡Cállate conchetumare!

Sebastián: Bueno, pero no me trates así.

Tomás: Cállate imbécil. Bueno ahora vamos a responder a los reviews. (Cosa que debimos hacer hace mucho xD) El primero lo hare yo y el segundo el Sebastián y así sucesivamente. (Pondremos la inicial de nuestros nombres al principio para que sepan quien contesta cada uno de sus review)

**Ppgz y rrbz 02: ****T****/ **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Pero admite que yo sería mejor Seme que el Sebastián ¬¬. Y respondiendo tu duda… ¡Pues claro que habrá Prumano VS Spamano! Pero no te puedo dar spoilers aunque quiera, ya que eso arruinaría la "sorpresa". Gracias por tu review.

**Guest: S/ **Disculpa la demora por contestar tu review, pero me has de entender que yo al tener un novio, también tienes "necesidades" con el *¬*. Bueno, te agradezco que te hayas enamorado de nuestra historia. Y espero que la sigas leyendo. Un enorme beso para ti hermosa y ¡Gracias por el review!

**Luca20: T/ ** gracias por tu review eres la primera que nos da críticas constructivas y eso me hace muy feliz. Bueno, lo primero sería ¿Me darías tu número de teléfono? (Seba: ¡Me eres infiel con la lectora! QnQ) Y con respecto a lo que nos dijiste te aseguro lo tomare en cuenta. ¡Espero sigas leyendo, ya que eres una de mis preferidas!

**Natalia: S/ **Es verdad Francis es el peor mejor amigo que pueda existir (? Y no te preocupes que va a ver mucho Spamano Vs Prumano aunque es más que obvio quien va a ganar ¿No? (Tomi: ¡Idiota no hagas Spoiler!) Jejeje ceo que la he jodido ^^U. Y qué bueno que eres de argentina, a mí ya se me pego el idioma Chileno, pero dicen que sigo con el acento argentino ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cita de amigos? Parte 2°**

_Pov' Lovino _

El bastardo me abrazo y sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar… ¡Agh, Maldición! ¡Yo no soy gay, ni nada de eso! Entonces… ¿¡Porque carajo me sonrojo, maldita sea!?

-Lovi~ pareces un tomatito, que mono eres~.- Ante tal comentario fui y le pegue un cabezazo al estilo Lovino.- ¡Auch! Lovi, ¿Por qué me pegas? Si solo he dicho la verdad.- Ese bastardo me está tratando como a una niña de 6 años.

-Soy un hombre, maldición. ¿No sé a qué tipo de bastardo se le ocurriría decir eso? Además… ¡deja de tratarme como a una niña, idiota!

-Pero lovi, no es mi culpa que parezcas una monad…- Antes que terminara la frase lo fulmine con la mirada y al parecer capto el mensaje porque se quedó callado de inmediato.

-Escucha bastardo, Yo no soy ninguna monada soy todo lo contrario soy apuesto, guapo y sexy.- Ante tal comentario me sentí tan ególatra y egocéntrico como Gilbert.

-Bueno, bueno.- Me dijo con una voz calmada y una sonrisa.- Entonces, permíteme cambiar lo que dije por: "Lovi~ pareces un tomatito, que apuesto, guapo y sexy eres~".-El bastardo lo dijo con voz burlesca y una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Está mejor así?

-¡Eres un...!.- Lo golpee múltiples veces pero pareciera no surtirle efecto ya que este solo se reía y soltaba lagrimas por la misma risa.

-B-bueno… jaja… Lovi… jajaja… ¿Qué te parece si comemos?

-Tks, ya era hora bastardo, ¡Muero de hambre!

-Pues que bien, ya que he preparado algo que de seguro te gustara.-Antonio saco unos refrescos de la canasta y me ofreció uno.

-Sabes eso lo dudo mucho, no creo que logres impresionarme.-Dije dándole un sorbo a mi refresco.

-¿¡Eh!? Entonces Feli me ha mentido… y yo que he preparado pasta para impresionarte.

-¿¡QUE!?- Escupí todo lo que tenía en mi boca, pero para mi suerte no ensucie nada.- ¿D-de verdad?

-Sí, lástima que se va a desperdiciar…- El tono de su voz me hizo sentir demasiado culpable.

-O-oye idiota.- Cuando capte su atención le agradecí con un abrazo_.- Mille grazie Antonio. Davvero Apprezzo, maledizione. _

_-¡_Whoa_! _Lovi~ a pesar de que no te entendí casi nada, te pude entender que me lo agradecías.

_Pov' Antonio_

Lovino es tan adorablemente tierno cuando quiere. Oh my dios (Espanglish) estoy sangrando de la nariz demasiado ¿A lo mejor me muero?, bueno moriría de felicidad

-¡Bastardo! ¿Estás bien?, estas sangrando mucho.

-No te preocupes Lovi. Soy muy fuerte.

-¿Qui-quien esta preocupado? ¡Idiota! No te creas tanto bastardo. Solo comamos ya que me muero de hambre.

-Claro, lovi.

-Jodew que ef Lomino Baftardu.- Hasta cuando habla con la boca llena es adorable

-¡Oh! Lovi que comes como un crio, ya te has ensuciado.- Y era cierto estaba con la boca llena de salsa de tomate, ¡que he preparado yo por supuesto!- Déjame limpiarte.

- A-aléjate de mí b-astardo pervertido

-¿Pervertido? Pero si yo solo…- Es cierto estoy muy cerca de Lovi ¡Es una perfecta oportunidad para besarle! ¿Sera esta una señal de Dios? Bueno claro que no ya que Dios no aprueba la homosexualidad… ¿O tal vez si?

-Hey bastardo se te va a enfriar a comida si no te apresuras.- ¡Agh! Me he demorado mucho, para la próxima vez ¡Me esforzare!

-Claro que si lovi~, ¿Lovi te ha gustado la pasta que he preparado? Sé que no me quedo como un chef, pero peor es nada.

-Bueno… Yo… Em… Te ha quedado buena para ser tu primera vez, ¡Pero intenta que te salga mejor a la próxima!- Kyaaa~ ah Lovi le ha gustado mucho estoy tan feliz.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero, la próxima vez tú me guiaras para cocinarla ¿Cierto?

-Puede que TAL VEZ lo haga.

-Lovi eres tan tierno, ¡Oh! ¿Ya has terminado?- Dije observando su plato ya vacío.- Al parecer si tenías hambre… o ¡Mi comida te ha gustado!

-Por supuesto que tenía hambre Idiota. No te creas tanto solo porque tu primera vez no fue tan nefasta ¡Idiota!

-Bueno, bueno no haremos pleitos en nuestra primera cita.

-¡Cita de amigos!- Lovi se ha puesto como un tomatito, me dan ganas de morderle sus mejillas… ¡Pero no lo hare! No soy tan tonto como para ganarme una muerte segura. Y menos en nuestra primera cita. Lovi lo tiene que pasar genial hoy y sin mí eso no va a pasar… ¡Me he sentido tan egocéntrico como mi amigo Gilbert!

-Pues da lo mismo ¿No? Ya que es una cita.

-S-solo cállate.

-Ne~ Lovi. Juguemos en el agua.- En ese instante lo tome "estilo princesa" para llevarle al rio que había hay. Y ni siquiera espere una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿¡QUE HACES BASTARDO!? Bájame ahora.

-Como órdenes lovi.- Y en ese instante lo solté en el agua.

-¡Chigiiii~! Esta fría… ¡Te voy a matar!- Y justo ahí el me empujo al agua, ¡De verdad está muy fría!

-Buu, que malo eres Lovi~.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste el bastardo que lo hizo primero!

-Bueno.- Hice oído sordo ante ese comentario.- ¡Toma esto Lovi~!- Le salpique una gran cantidad de agua con mis brazos, y el pobre quedo más empapado aun. Me hizo sentirme un poco culpable… Bueno en realidad mucho.

-Oye Lovi, ¿Estas bi…?- Antes de terminar la oración, Lovino me tiro un chapuzón de agua en el rostro. Estuvimos así por más de 10 minutos hasta que nos entró el frio y decidimos salir. Pero antes de salir Lovino me volvió a empujar y salió corriendo; dejándome más empapado de lo que estaba, luego salió corriendo a lo cual yo lo perseguí.

-Lovi, eso fue muy malvado de tu parte.

-Cállate bastado, eso fue una _vendetta _por tirarme al agua desde un principio.- Lovino se dio la vuelta y justo cuando lo hizo tropezó con sus pies y se cayó; y como yo iba detrás suya también lo hice, quedando ambos en una situación bastante comprometedora: Lovi estaba con su polera pegada al cuerpo dejando al descubierto su abdomen, yo de la misma forma pero encima de él y con mi rodilla en su entrepierna. Solo con pensar en eso me excitaba… ¡Pero debo calmarme, Lovino se puede dar cuenta!

-E-esto… L-lovi ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-…- Ese silencio no me agrada, ¿¡Y si se dio un golpe muy fuerte y se hizo mucho daño!?

-Lovi ¿¡Estás bien, no te duele nada!?- Cuando me aparte de encima de Lovino el solo se paró y me golpeo con unos de sus cabezazos.- ¡Auch!

-Eres un bastardo, me ha dolido mucho ¡Pesas un montón!

-Eso es algo muy cruel lovi~, ni que estuviera tan gordo…

-¡Que va!, si ya hasta pareces una morsa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿De verdad? – No puedo creer eso ¡Tengo un físico muy bonito! Aunque no me gusta presumir… Pero no estoy nada mal ¿O sí?

-Idiota no te creas todo lo que la gente diga,, eres demasiado fácil de manipular.

-… ¿Eso significa que no estoy gordo?

-… Jajaja D-de verdad p-pareces de esas m-mujeres a-anoréxicas… Jajaja.- Lovino se reía y apenas respiraba por todas las carcajadas que salían de su boca.

-Supongo que no soy gordo, Jajaja Muy buena broma lovi, aunque de verdad me has asustado.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Um… Bueno son las 18:32 podemos ir al zoológico, he escuchado que hay uno cerca de la escuela y que… ¡Tiene una pecera con Tortugas!- Cuando dije eso mis ojos se iluminaron ¡Amo a las tortugas!- Y también hay muchos animales más, ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno… No veo por qué no podamos ir.- Kya~ Lovino se sonrojo y giro la vista, es una monada.- Pero quiero ir caminando y así nos demoramos más.

-Lovi ¿Quieres que nuestra cita dure más?

-¡C-claro que no!- Di justo en el clavo.- S-solo es que en la n-noche no e-esta tan lleno de niñatos y además me gusta ver el p-pa-paisaje, ¡Nada más bastardo!

-Ya, entonces apresurémonos

_Pov' Lovino_

En el camino nos fuimos bastante calmados, y en más de una ocasión atrape al bastardo intentando tomar mi mano con la excusa de: "Eso es lo que se hace en una cita Lovi~". ¿Pero es que acaso no piensa en lo que diría la gente si viera a 2 personas HOMBRES tomados de la mano en una vía pública?

-Oye lovi… ¿Tú me quieres?-

-… ¿¡QUE ACASO NO PUEDES DEJAR DE PREGUNTAR COSAS FUERA DE LO COMUN!?- Las personas se giraban a ver quién era el que daba semejantes gritos, pero a mí me valía madres.

-Tranquilízate Lovi, solo era una pregunta inocente.- ¿Qué mierda tiene de inocente eso?- Pero… ¿Tú me quieres? D-digo como amigo…

-¿¡Eh!?- Es obvio que "como amigos" p-porque eso somos entonces ¿Para qué lo especifica?-Puede que si bastardo pero no te hagas ilusiones. Y apúrate que si no llegamos a tiempo te pateo el culo.

-No creo que alguien tan adorable como tu sea capa…- Cuando lo mire con una cara de los mil demonios se calló y rio nerviosamente.- E-es obvio que solo estoy jugándote una broma…

-Más te vale bastardo que ya estaba pensando en darte unos buenos golpes ¡Bastardo!- En ese instante creo infle una de mis mejillas.- Y solo por esta vez dejare pasar que me hallas llamado "Adorable".- Nadie le dice a un hombre que es adorable… ¡Y menos si el que te lo dice es otro hombre!, joder de la pura idea esa ya me he sonrojado un poco maldición…¡Ese bastardo ni en mis pensamientos deja de molestarme con sus "palabras fresitas".

-¡Lovino eres tan mono cuando te enfadas, te potes como un tomati...! ¡Auch!

-¡ES QUE TU CEREBRO NO PUEDE SER MAS IDIOTA!- En ese instante camine a pasos largos y rápidos, ese bastardo deberá pedirme disculpas de rodillas si quiere que le vuelva a hablar… Aunque pensándolo mejor él tiene el dinero para el Zoológico… ¡No es que esté buscando excusas para estar con ese descerebrado de Antonio! es solo que no se puede entrar a el zoológico sin dinero y… y él lo tiene por… por eso…- ¿A quién carajo le estoy hablando?

- ¿Qué sucede lovi?- No me digas que he hablado en voz alta…- Si nadie te ha hablado más que yo y ahora me he quedado calladito.- Cuando dijo eso me dedico una sonrisa inocente… ¿Acaso es un crio en un cuerpo de adolecente?

- N-no es nada b-bastardo.

- ¡Eh, mira lovi que es Zoológico, ya apúrate!- El bastardo estaba ya adelante mío ¿Cuándo carajo llego hay?

_Pov' Antonio_

- S-si, idiota no te adelantes tanto.

- Bueno lovi pero no seas tan tor…¡Auch!-Antes de decirle a Lovi lo lento que era, choque con alguien, no pude ver bien de si se trataba de un chico o chica, pero no dude en disculparme de inmediato.- ¡Auch! De verdad lo siento mucho

-De verdad sí que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre Antonio.- ¡No puedo creerlo son…!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sebastián: ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN~! Así de malos somos los dejamos con la intriga de quien o quienes son la personas con quien choco Antonio.

Tomás: Les pedimos un montón de disculpas por tardarnos tanto con el capítulo, que el capítulo no sea largo y por dejarlos con semejante final. Pero fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer con el poco tiempo que tenemos; ya que hemos estado visitando lugares de España a cada momento.

Sebastián: ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tomás: Muchos besos y abrazos para todas.

Sebastián: ¿Y para mí?

Tomás: No para ti no porque eres feo.

Sebastián: ¡Eres un malvado!

Tomás: Bye, bye~

Sebastián: ¡Oye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastián: ¡Hola a todas! Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo de: "El rostro de Analia"

Tomás: ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso weon, que tus chistes son más fomes! Si total con solo ver tu cara se ríen.

Sebastián: Porque sos tan cruel con migo che…

Tomás: Ja, pues es muy fácil, ya que si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más lo hará?

Sebastián: Bueno… en realidad… yo…

Tomás: ¿Ves? Ya notaste que tengo razón.

Sebastián: Tal vez tengas razón *Sonríe*, Aunque no eres el único… *Lo mira pícaramente*

Tomás: ¿Eh? ¡Solo yo te puedo tratar así, imbécil! No dejes que nadie más lo haga.

Sebastián: ¡Me encanta ponerte celoso!

Tomás: ¿¡Q-quien esta celoso, weon!? Te pasai' puras películas…

Sebastián: Vale, vale ¿Mejor empezamos con el capítulo?

Tomás: Pues claro… ¡Idiota!

_Reviews_

**Fannychansuperhot989:**** T/** Las escenas varían, ya que esta 50% basado en ficción y 50% basado en lo que nos pasó a el weon del Sebastián y a mí. Pero de que van a haber ma' así, te lo prometo. Y tranquila que no se separaran… O por lo menos ahora no XD ¡Un abrazo para ti también! Y muchos besos' ^u^ ¡Gracia' por tu review! Y esperamos otra n-n

**Queenares34: ****S/** Jejeje, creo que no es su culpa ser así de lento (Me siento identificado XD) Solamente no logra captar la atmosfera o el ambiente de vez en cuando. ¡Y qué bueno que seas de Argentina! Un saludo para ti, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y estamos esperando uno más en este capítulo! Que las pases bien y un saludo desde España ;D

**Natalia:**** T/** Muchas gracia' por entendernos pero estamos pasando "t-tiempo de p-pareja" o así le dice el weon del Sebastián. Y por el Spoiler que te hiso ese weon ¡Es porque es terrible hocicón! No se puede callar parece; Para serte sincero eso de verdad paso .-. El weon de verdad me llevo, aunque claro algunas partes tuvimos que adaptarlas más a Lovino y a Antonio, y lo de la intriga ya está resuelto solo lee el capítulo y comprenderás. ¡Gracia' por tu review! Y esperamos otro el próximo capítulo OuO

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 5: "Celos por dos…"

_Pov' Antonio_

Esas voces las reconocería en cualquier lado, son… ¡Emma y Govert!

-¡Hey Antonio! ¿Que ya no saludas a tu querida amiga Emma?- Jejeje, esa es Emma, es una chica alegre, cariñosa y amable, es amiga mía desde que soy pequeño, es una chica de pelo rubio ondulado, es corto y casi siempre se pone una cinta en su cabellos, tiene los ojos azules y tés pálida, es de Bélgica y, eso sí, tened cuidado de hacerla enojas ¡Da mucho miedo! Antes de saludarla como es debida una voz potente me interrumpió.

-Ya déjalo, ¿que no vez que está haciendo un sobre esfuerzo con su cerebro? con las pocas neuronas que le quedan para él podría ser mortal.- Bueno hay esta Govert, es un tipo callado, serio y maduro, nació en Holanda, al igual que Emma es de pelo rubio, este se lo peina de una forma la cual tiene cierta similitud con la de un tulipán, es muy parecido a su hermana solo que este tiene los ojos de color verde y es aún más, tiene una extraña cicatriz en la frente; a pesar de su carácter fuerte con su entorno, con las personas que quiere es muy cariñoso y amable, eso se nota cuando esta con sus hermanos y creo escuche decir a Emma que con su ex novia era igual. A pesar de todo no le agradó mucho, aunque creo ya lo notaron, ¿Se nota cuanto me aprecia?

- ¡Deja ya el sarcasmo Govert!- Le reprimió Toño ¿No me saludaras?

- ¡Hola chicos!- Les dije sonriendo- Ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que la última vez que nos vimos. Los extrañe un montón.

- Pues a mí no me pareció suficiente.-Dijo Govert mirándome fijamente.- ¡Auch! –Se quejó de repente ya que Emma le dio un codazo.

-Discúlpalo Antonio, ya sabes cómo es el.-Dijo riendo nerviosamente. Luego desvió la mirada a otro lugar y puso una sonrisa gatuna… ¿¡Esperen, sonrisa gatuna!? Eso sucede tiene en mente hacer una travesura… ¡Lovino! ¡O no!…. Creo que ya es demasiada tarde.- ¿Pero es este chico tan guapo?

-¿¡Eh!? Yo… em…- Lovino estaba muy nervioso, Emma de verdad lo ponía nervioso y todo rojito eso me daba mucha risa.- S-soy…-Se aclaró la garganta y puso una mirada de galán- Soy Lovino Vargas, es un placer conocerla Emma, estoy para servirle _Bella signorina_.-Al final le giño un ojo y pude ver como Emma se sonrojaba, ¡Mi Lovi es todo un conquistador! Luego escuche un gruñido por parte de Govert.

-Aléjate de ella, pequeño niñato del rulo. - Ante ese comentario supe de ante mano que Lovi se cabrearía y lo insultaría.

-¿¡A quien le llamas "Pequeño niñato" Bastardo con peinado de tulipán!?- Y sip, conozco muy bien a mi Lovino.

-¿Peinado de tulipán? –Dijo Govert algo molesto.- Bueno, pues el tipo "Peinado de Tulipán" te va a dar unas buenas hostias por tocar a su hermanita.

-Vale, vale Gov, no nos vallamos por las ramas.- Le dijo tranquila Emma.

-¡Hey Emma! ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí? ¿No? Les dije cambiando el tema. Y con un tono alegre, para que el ambiente estuviera menos tenso.

-¡Pues claro Antonio! –Dijo con el mismo tono juguetón que el mío.- ambos reímos y se pudo escuchar dos suspiros por parte de Lovi y Gov. Eso de alguna forma me hizo sentirme celoso…- ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea!

-¿Así? ¿D-de qué trata Emma? -Dije entusiasmado y a la vez aterrado.

-Podemoooos~… ¡Ir todos juntos al zoo!-Dijo toda alegre.

-¿Cómo sabias que íbamos al zoo? –En ese momento los tres me miraron con una cara de "._."

-Bastardo…-Me dijo Lovi.- Ibas como un idiota corriendo y dando saltitos hacia la entrada del zoo.

-Y además ibas como un tarado gritando: "¡Vamos Lovi~, no seas tortuga! El zoo va a cerrar sigues así".-Esta vez hablo Govert.

-Y es el único lugar al que puedes ir, yendo en esta dirección Toño.-Finalizo Emma

-Fusososo~, lo siento… Creo que sigo siendo algo torpe.- Luego de que Lovi y Gov murmuraran: "Lo sabemos" y Emma los fulminara con la mirada. Emma decido hablar.

-¡No hay de qué preocuparse Toñito~! –Y en ese momento me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al Zoo, con Lovi y Gov pisándonos los talones. Tengo que admitir que realmente estoy triste, se supone que esta era nuestra cita. Pero, no oi a Lovi quejarse por lo que supongo a él le gustó la idea. Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad Fuso…so…soso~…

_Pov' Lovino_

Algo iba mal conmigo, cuando vi como la hermosa de Emma tomaba de la mano sentí unos celos enormes… ¡P-por Emma, claro está! No es que me halla desilusionado ya no poder estar a solas con el bastardo y que Emma fuera su centro de atención y no yo, jajaja, nada de eso. Ja, ¿Porque habría yo de sentir eso? Solo me duele…bueno… esto… ¿no estar con Emma de la mano?... Digo, ¡C-claro, e-eso es lo q-que me m-molesta!…

-Hey, pequeño…-Dijo el tulipán mutante.- Llevas un buen rato haciendo esa caras raras de decepción y suspiras a cada momento ¿Te ocurre algo? –Ese tipo… ¿Se preocupa… se está preocupando de mí? Wau… y yo que pensaba que era una mala persona…- Si sigues con esa cara de enfermo espantaras hasta a la mierda, aunque, no se puede hacer nada si tu cara es así.- ¡Me retracto, me retracto! Este tipo es un bastardo desgraciado.

-Aquí la única cara de mierda eres tú, bastar…- Antes de decir esa frase el tipo gigante ese me cargo al estilo princesa, haciendo que yo me sonrojara… ¿¡Quien no lo haría si te cargaran así!? -¡Hey! Ya bájame, idiota, ¡Te estoy hablando grandísimo bastardo!

-Ya déjate de quejarte, no te cargo porque yo quisiera, mira hacia el frente.- Me ordeno, cuando mire me di cuenta de que ni Emma, ni el bastardo estaban…- Eres tan lento que ya hemos perdido de vista a Emma y al idiota de Antonio.

-Bueno…- El pecho me dolía… ¿Por qué? se suponía que era NUESTRA cita de amigos, y el bastardo se manda a cambiar con Emma, dejándome atrás… ¡Aunque, no es como si me sintiera mal! P-porque… ya debería… estar acostumbrado… a… que… la gente me falle. P-pero él dijo que estaría conmigo y yo ¿Le creí?

-Oye, niñato, ¿Estas llorando? – Me dijo Govert con un tono de preocupación. Sentía un líquido caliente en mis mejillas. Ciertamente eran lágrimas

-¡C-claro que no! Jajá… Yo no lloro idiota.- De pronto sentí como Govert me bajaba y me abrazaba.

-Ya no llores… ¡Tsk! De verdad que eres un crio... Llorar en medio de un Zoo y a esta edad ¿No te parece vergonzoso? –Murmuro en mi oído.- Ya deja de llorar que eso me hace sentir algo mal, ¿No creo te hayas tomado mis insultos tan a pecho y estés llorando por eso, verdad? - Yo solo lo abrace, y le respondí un rotundo "No" estuvimos así, como por unos cinco minutos y cuando sentí que ya estaba bien, el me soltó.- Que quede claro que no le diré a ni a Emma, ni al cabeza hueca de Antonio que lloraste como una nena.- Cuando le iba a replicar por tratarme así, el me interrumpió…- Pero, tu no le dirás a nadie que yo te he abrazado como otra nena ¿Entendido?

-Ja, pues claro.- No iba a decirle a nadie que estuve como un marica abrazado de un hombre y llorando en su hombro. Tan idiota no soy.

-Bueno, busquemos a Emma y a Antonio que de seguro deben de estar como unos niños de 4 años por todos lados viendo a los animales del lugar.- En ese momento me imagine a Emma tomada de la mano del bastardo, juntos… muy acaramelados…y dándose besitos como la típica pareja.- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa ahora, sigues triste? De verdad, que contigo no hay remedio.

-N-no es nada, solo recordé un… ¡Un chiste triste! Si, exacto…- Joder, esa excusa ni yo me la creo.

-Vale, voy a hacer como que te creo esa respuesta tan vaga ¿Ok? –Ese idiota ¿¡Se está burlando de mí!?

-¡No te burles bastardo!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me debería de burlar de ti? Solamente dije lo obvio, si te lo quieres tomar como una ofensa, allá tú.- ¿No se estaba burlando? Agh ¡Ya me confundí! Estúpido bastardo cabeza de tulipán.- Ya vámonos…-Estuvimos caminando y viendo animales por alrededor de 30 hora, y en todo ese lapso no pudimos encontrar ni a Antonio ni a Emma, pero he de admitir que con los comentarios sarcásticos de Govert me divertí. Ya me estaban doliendo los pies por lo cual baje la velocidad; cosa que creo molesto a Govert, ya que en ese instante me volvió a cargar.

-¡Oye! ¡Puedo caminar! ¿Sabes? –Le replique obviamente molesto

-Si lose, pero, eres demasiado lento y eso me molesta.- Finalizo avanzando. Supongo que esa era su forma de decirme: "Te cargare porque se nota que estás cansado"

-¡No lo soy! ¡Tú eres demasiado rápido! ¡Ya bájame imbécil! _¡Figlio di putana!_ –Le grite moviéndome de aquí para allá.

-No sé qué carajo me has dicho, pero supongo que eso fue una ofensa ¿No? –Dijo con un semblante sereno.- Esta bien te bajare.- Y justo como dijo me soltó, pero de inmediato me tomo de la mano entrelazándolas como si yo fuera un crio de 4 años.- Pero, eso no implica que te tendré bajo mi mando, digamos que seremos como Padre y mocoso ¿Ok?

-Si digo que no, me volverás a cargar como a un princeso ¿Verdad? –Cuando vi que solo me miraba y luego asentía, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.- Supongo que prefiero esto, p-pero no te aproveches ¿Entendido?

-Suena como si fueras una colegiala virgen.- Me respondió esbozando una risilla socarrona.

-¡C-cállate! Idiota es normal que pregunte eso –Odio mis putas mejillas que se sonrojan a cada instante… ¡Maldición! De pronto vi como alguien me abrazaba por detrás. ¡JODER! ¡Que buen susto me propino el sujet !

_Pov' Antonio_

Emma y yo íbamos muy tranquilos, hablando de los animales que podríamos ver todos juntos, al final decidimos ver a los tigres y tortugas primero, pero yo decidí preguntarle a Lovi y a Gov si les agradaba la idea

-¡Hey! Lovin… ¿¡Adonde se ha metido Lovi y Gov!? –Grite exaltado, llamando la atención de Emma.

-¡No están! –Dijo Emma volteándose también.- Bueno… tranquilízate Toño, no es nada grabe no es como si los fueran a secuestrar, son lo bastantes grandes como para perderse o algo así, de seguro los encontramos por ahí.- Dijo con un tono cariñoso.- Por ahora.- Dijo algo ilusionada.- ¿Qué tal si disfrutamos esto los dos?-Luego se sonrojo un poco y se puso tensa ¿O acaso es mi imaginación?- De seguro los hallamos divirtiéndose por ahí, Ja jajaja.

-Eh… si, supongo.- La idea de ver a Lovino sonreír con otra persona que no sea yo, me puso algo celoso ¿Por qué todos ponen su atención en él? Primero Gilbert y ahora Gov…

-Te veo algo deprimido… ¡Pasar un buen tiempo junto a esta lindura de chica de seguro te hará sentir mejor! –Dijo Emma, traviesamente y burlona…

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál lindura de chica? No veo ninguna aquí.- Le dije siguiéndole el juego y mirando cómo se "ofendida"

-Ja, tu no reconocerías lo lindo o adorable, ni aunque te calera desde el cielo…-Dijo alegre y sarcástica. En ese momento me imagine a un Lovino cayendo desde el cielo… ¡Joder!, ¿Qué clase de pensamiento ha sido ese? –Bueno, vallamos a divertirnos como en una cita que de seguro Lovino y Gov, ya están teniendo una, jejeje…- ¿A qué se refería con que Lovi y Gov estuvieran en una cita? Se supone que la cita de Lovi soy yo, no Gov.

-¿A qué te refieres Emma? –Dije algo dudoso por si quería saber la respuesta. Ella al parecer escucho y se perdió en la nada.

-... Muchas gracias Gov.- Hablo más para sí misma que para mí.- Toño ¿Qué crees que son más lindos, los Tigres o las Tortugas? –Se había saltado completamente mi pregunta, pero, por el momento pienso que es mejor así.

-¡La tortugas por supuesto! ¿¡Cómo puedes dudar de ello!?

-Pero es que las crías de los tigre son muy monas~.- Y poco a poco el tema fue variando, estuvimos por más o menos 30 minutos viendo a todo tipos de animales. Hasta que vi como un tipo con un rulo estaba junto a un rubio; se escuchaba un bullicio enorme, de seguro solo es mi creativa imaginación.

-¡Emma! Que he encontrado a Lovi y a Gov ¡Vamos, vamos!

-¿Eh?… Supongo que eso es bueno…- Dijo como forzada ¿Qué le pasa? Cuando nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban me lleve una gran sorpresa…

-¿¡Gilbert!? –Dije exaltado, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Eh? –El mencionado solo me miro y me dedico una de sus medias sonrisas, donde mostraba sus dientes a la mitad.- ¿Que tal Toño?, a el grandioso yo, ya le parecía raro que "Lovi~" estuviera sin "Ti", y estuviera con este…-Hizo un silencio como para buscar alguna palabra que definiera a Gov.- Tipo, si es que así se le puede llamar.- Esto último lo susurro.

-¿Qué…Que haces aquí? –Le dije ya un poco más calmado.

-Nada solo acompañaba a Francis junto con unas chicas a las que se estaba ligando, pero de pronto me distraje y lo perdí de vista, lo estaba buscando cuando de pronto, vi como este tipo.- Apunto a Gov.- Intentaba violar a Lovino.- … ¿Qué? La cara que pusimos Emma y yo no tenía precio.

-¡Idiota! Eso no fue así. Lo has malinterpretado todo.-Dijo Lovi rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Así? Entonces es normal que le digas a alguien: "P-pero no te aproveches de mi" –Dijo imitando la voz de Lovino.- Y que te respondan: "Ni que fueras una colegiala virgen".- Ahora intento imitar a Govert.- ¡Y peor aún que este "tipo" te halla cargado para secuestrarte! ¿Qué quieres que piense con eso?

-Bueno… No lose, p-per…-Antes de terminar, yo me lance contra Govert.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Lovino!? ¡Eres un…!

-¡Hey Antonio! ¡Déjame parte de la cara, para molérsela a golpes a mí también! –Dijo lazándose junto conmigo. Estuvimos tratando de golpear a Govert, pero cuando la cosa se va a poner, Lovino grito.

-¡Ya basta dúo de imbéciles! –Dijo poniéndose en medio de Gov y Gilbert junto a mi.- ¡Dejen explicar las cosas, y después actúan! –En ese entonces tomo la mano de Gov para pararlo, ya que este estaba en el suelo junto a nosotros.- ¡Y ustedes ya párense! –Gilbert se paró de golpe, mientras a mi Emma me tendió la mano.

-¡Pero si todo está más que claro Lovi! -Le dije con una furia contenida.

-¡Claro que no, bastardo! Govert solamente me estaba cargando porque yo estaba cansado de tanto buscarlos a ti y a Emma, ya que os habéis adelantado y se fueron por su propia cuenta.

-Exacto, el mocoso este, tiene razón.- Ante esa extraña explicación Gilbert y yo quedamos con los ojos como platos.- Aunque el tomarlo de la mano era solo para humillar al mocoso, y hacerlo quedar como un crio.- Suspiro Gov.- No pensé que esto se volvería algo tan agresivo.

-…Entonces…no hay... ¿Intentó de violación? –Dijo Gilbert.

-… ¿Ni… secuestro? ¿Ni siquiera acoso?–Complete yo.

-Pues por lo que veo, no, no y más no…- Dijo Emma divertida por la situación.

-¡Agh! Si tan solo hubieran escuchado, no hubiéramos ahorrado todo este pleito ¡Grandísimos idiotas! –Dijo Lovino obviamente molesto.

-Yo… Lo siento Lovi. No fue mi intensión, solo quería protegerte.- Dije triste.

-Bueno… El asombroso yo, también se disculpa, eso no fue nada grandioso…-Dijo Gilbert.

-¡Con quien deberían disculparse es con Govert, no conmigo! –Dijo apuntando al mencionado. Govert estaba siempre con una cara de mala leche, pero ahora estaba peor que eso… ¡Llegaba a causar terror! Aunque a mí no, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esas caras. Lovino, Govert, El chico Turco que daba mala espina y ver a Emma enojada, me habían hecho inmune a ese tipo de reacciones, pero para Gilbert no creo fue tan fácil.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo poniendo su orgullo primero.- Tengo una dignidad por delante, no sabes lo impotente que me estoy sintiendo…-Dijo haciéndose la víctima.

-¿Imponente? –Dijo Lovino con una sonrisa fingida, pero a la vez creíble… Estoy jodiendome de miedo en este instante. Siento pena por mi amigo.- Gilbert~ ¿Te sientes impotente? –Dijo con una voz bastante calmada.- ¿Sabes? Si sigues así, yo te voy a dejar impotente… ¡PERO IMPOTENTE SEXUAL! ¿¡ME OISTE BASTARDO!? ¡SI NO TE DISCULPAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE TE VOY A *Censurado* LAS PELOTAS! _¿¡CAPISCI!?_

-¡S-si Lovino!…- Dijo este aterrado aferrándose a mí al igual que yo a él.- Oye, Govert.- Dijo llamando su atención.- Yo de verdad lamento haber malinterpretado las cosas…

-Yo igual Gov~.- Dije con una voz arrepentida. Ya que realmente lo estoy…- No fue mi intención generar más problemas contigo ¡Por favor, discúlpame!

-Está bien.- Dijo calmado y mirando fijamente a Lovi, lo cual me inquieto.- Solo quiero largarme luego de aquí.

-¡Pero no he podido ver casi nada de los peces! –Replico Lovi infantil.- ¡No es justo!

-¿Sabes qué horas son? –Dijo este aun sin ceder.- Ya ha anochecido por culpa de la escenita de estos idiotas.- Tanto Gilbert como yo bajamos la mirada.

-Pero el Zoo cierra a las 22:15 P.M ¡Aun queda tiempo! –Dijo Emma siendo positiva.

-Agh… Está bien pero si hacen otra estupidez nos largamos ¿Ok? –No se la razón, pero siento que eso fue más dirigido a Lovi, que a Emma.

-¡Claro! –Dijeron Emma y Lovi al mismo tiempo.

_Pov' Lovino_

Cuando estábamos ya dentro de la parte donde están los animales acuáticos, Gilbert y Govert iban discutiendo atrás mío, Antonio y de Emma. De pronto note como Antonio, se acercaba más a mí. Eso de alguna forma me gustaba, ya que no pudimos estar casi nada juntos en nuestra primera cita… ¡N-nuestra primera cita d-de A-amigos! N-no lo malinterpreten. ¡Aunque n-no es como si y-yo lo haya e-extrañado ni nada de eso! Pero de sorpresa pude ver que Emma se cruzó, llamando la atención del bastardo… ¡No es justo! El bastardo iba a estar conmigo no con ella… ¡D-digo! S-solo yo debería llamar la atención de Emma, jejeje eso era… ¡Maldición! ¿A quién carajo quiero engañar? estoy celoso de que Emma tenga la puta atención del bastardo de Antonio ¿¡Y que!? Solo son celos de amigos, así que no le veo el problema…

-¡Whoa! Mira Antonio.- Dijo Emma, agarrándolo del brazo y acercándolo más a ella.- ¡Los peces tienen una cara muy graciosa!

-¿Eh? Es verdad, ¡se parecen a la cara de Lovi cuando está enfadado! –Dijo el idiota muy alegre. A lo que yo procedí a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Ah…s... ¡Sí! Jajaja, es verdad...- Se notaba a millas que Emma estaba enamorada del bastardo y que como el muy idiota no se daba cuenta, pues ella se desilusionaba, aunque al parecer volvía a tomar la confianza de inmediato.- ¡Oh! ¡Y mira eso de allá! Parecen unos lindos tomatitos.- ¡Mierda! Estoy más que seguro de lo que dirá el bastardo a continuación: "Se parecen a lo mono que es Lovi cuando se sonroja" O algo por el estilo.

-¿Eh? –Joder… aquí viene.- ¡Son como el color de las mejillas de Emma, cuando está feliz! -… Esperen… ¿Q-qué?

-¿D-de verdad? ¿Puedo tomar esa opinión como un alago Antonio? –Dijo la muy zor… ¡No iba decir ninguna ofensa! De verdad de la buena…

-Pues…Supongo que si Emma.-Dijo el bastardo con un tono inocente. Y yo aquí tocando el violín, escuchando su conversación tan cursi.

-B-bueno, gracias…- Vomitar, eso era lo que quería hacer al ver tal acto de cariño…

-¡Estimados visitantes les informamos que el Zoo está por cerrar en 15 minutos! Por favor dirigirse a la salida, Gracias.- Dijo la voz de una muchacha. Cuando nos dirigimos a la salida, nos fuimos despidiendo.

-¡Hasta pronto Lovino, adiós Emma, chao Toño, hasta nunca Govert! El asombroso yo debe de irse por esta dirección.- Dijo despidiéndose de todos con un a abrazo, a excepción de mí y de Emma el cual fue un beso ¡En la mejilla, claro!

-Bueno, hasta pronto Lovino, adiós Antonio.- Nos dijo Govert. A lo cual yo procedí a darle un apretón de manos. Al igual que Antonio.

-¡Adiós Lovino! –Dijo Emma. Yo como todo caballero me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.- Etto… Lovi, ¿T-te vas con Antonio? –Dijo ella algo disgustada

-Pues claro que sí.- Debo de sacarle provecho a la situación.- Ya que somos MUY buenos amigos nos vamos a ir JUNTOS, ¿Por qué la pregunta Bella? –Si se lo que están pensando, soy un maldito cabron toca pelotas por hacer esto, pero estoy realmente celoso…

-P-por nada Lovino…- Dijo ella sonriéndome falsamente- Adiós Toño… -Dijo ella a lo cual le dio un beso MUY cerca de la comisura de los labios… ¡Estoy más que seguro que lo ha hecho apropósito!

-Adiós Emma- Dijo el bastardo. De pronto comenzamos a caminar, hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué nos íbamos a ir caminando? Son muchísimas cuadras, y por lo menos yo estoy realmente cansado.

-Lo siento…- Dijo de improvisto Antonio.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas bastardo? –Se está disculpando por una razón que ni siquiera yo sé.

-Me disculpo, porque esta ha sido tu primera cita, y yo prometí que sería algo fabuloso, pero… ¡Termino siendo un completo desastre! En la película te asustaste y eso no es del todo agradable, cuando comimos, casi pescas una hipotermia por mi culpa y en el zoo tuviste que presenciar una pelea, y casi ni estuve junto a ti… De seguro ahora me odias por haber arruinado tu primera cita. Aunque tranquilo no te culpo…

-N… ¡No fue así, idiota! A pesar de que la gran cantidad de cosas que dijiste son ciertas… ¡Me he divertido! –De pronto vi como su sonrisa de idiota volvió a adornar su cara.

-¿¡De verdad!? –Cuando asentí todo colorado, el bastardo me abrazo y yo se lo correspondí… ¡S-solo por hoy seré más cariñoso! – Lovi~ ¿porque estuviste tan distante de mí, en el Zoo?- Dijo aun en medio del abrazo. No se lo iba a decir, pero de seguro el bastardo me obliga. En ese instante llego el autobús ¡Al fin algo de suerte! Cuando subimos, me di cuenta de que estaba realmente lleno y a duras penas pudimos pasar… ¡Pero la posición en la que estábamos no era la más cómoda que digamos! Me está apretujando entero.

-Esto… Bueno... L-lovi ¿P-podrías~ mm-moverte un poco? –Pidió el bastardo, su cara estaba como un tomate ¿Y eso porque?

Pov' Antonio

Lovino estaba haciendo presión en una parte donde no debería...Y se sentía endemoniadamente bien, pero Lovi no puede notar que he-estoy exi-tado… ¡Ahora comprendo como mi Lovi-Love se frustraba cuando yo lo molestaba por estar rojito!

-¿Oye, estas bien Bastardo? –Dijo Lovi, acercándose más… ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿¡Porque me odias tanto!? –Estas todo rojo… ¿Tienes fiebre? –Sí, Lovi, tengo fiebre…Pero en una parte donde no se supone debo de tenerla en este momento…

-¡N-no es eso! –Dije tratando de sonar normal.- S-solo que hace mucho calor, ya sabes, lo normal en toda persona.- Eso ha sonado muy formal, y eso no es muy típico de mí… ¡De verdad que soy un tonto!

-Bueno, entonces ¿Te ayudo a sacarte tú chaqueta? –Me dijo inocentemente. Si supiera el gran problema que tengo en mis partes bajas, no creo diría semejantes comentarios tan fáciles de malinterpretar…

-B-bueno…- ¡Y yo como un gilipollas, le digo que sí! Debo de pensar con la cabeza de arriba no con la de abajo… Soy un jodido pervertido…

-¡Pero estate quieto, maldición! –Me dijo algo irritado y rozando su muslo con mi entrepierna… ¡Por favor no lo notes, no lo notes! –O-oye bastardo.- ¿Porqueeee Dios, porque eres así conmigo? –Si no me ayudas no puedo sacarte la chaqueta ¿Sabes? –Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ¡No se dio cuenta! Fusosososo~

-C-claro Lovi.- Entonces entre los dos me sacamos mi chaqueta. Cuando terminamos Lovi, se dio media vuelta.- ¡Ya está muchas graci…!- Cuando iba a decir "Muchas gracias Lovi~" Un tipo empujo a Lovino apoyándolo más aun en mí, haciendo que… ¿¡Tú de verdad me debes de odiar con todo tu ser!? ¿¡No es así Dios!?

-¡Ten más cuidado bastardo! –Le dijo un cabreado Lovino, al hombre que lo había hecho.- Joder, es que uno ni tomar el autobús tranquilo puede ¿Verdad Antonio? –Hablo dirigiéndose a mí.- ¿Oye que te sucede? Desde hace un rato que te nota más extraño que de costumbre, ¿Sigues con calor?

-S-sí, pero ya se me está pasando, no te preocupes.- Luego de un: "No m-me he preocupado p-por ti ¡Maldición!" y un notorio sonrojo que le hacía competencia a el mío. Un tipo desocupo un asiento en el cual Lovino no tardo en ocupar ¡Ahora no tendremos más roces! –Al fin~ Ya poder descansar.- Dije en un casi inaudible susurro. Cuando llegamos a la parda donde debíamos bajar, mi "problema" ya había desaparecido.

-O-oye…- Dijo Lovino, algo ¿nervioso? – S-si quieres p-puedes q-quedarte hoy e-en mi casa ¡No e-es como s-si q-quisiera estar c-contigo, idiota! Es s-solo que Feliciano hoy se iba a casa de un amigo, era alguien chino, coreano o japonés ¡No recuerdo muy bien! La cosa es que… no quiero estar solo… ¡Aunque si no quieres no me interesa, jajaja! –Dijo tratado de sonar como quien quiere y no quiere la cosa… ¡Es la cosa más adorablemente linda de todo el mundo!

-¡Claro Lovi! –Dije abrazándolo, y restregándome con su mejilla ¡Son muy suaves!

-¡Maldición ya suéltame! No me trates como a una chica y menos te frotes junto a mi si has besado a una…- ¿Eh? Yo no he besado a ninguna chica que recuerde.

-¿De qué hablas Lovi? –Dije algo confundido.

-Ya s-sabes, Emma…- Dijo el con un tono ¿Celoso? ... ¡Kyaaa~! Mi Lovi esta celoso de Emma… Creo que puedo ser un poquito malvado y hacer que el mismo lo reconozca. Digo, ¿No es tan mala idea, no?

-¿Qué pasa con mi AMIGA Emma? –Dije "inocente" y viendo como el fruncía el ceño un poco más.

-Q-que a ti te gusta Emma, y a ella le gustas tú, y que ella te beso ¡Eso paso! –Confeso algo sonrojado y con la mirada agachada.

-Hay Lovi, no tienes por qué sentir celos, Emma y yo somos solo muy buenos amigos, nada más, así que ya no sientas más celos ¿Vale? –Dije intentando cabrearlo. Cosa que estoy más que seguro que conseguí

-¿¡Quien esta celoso bastardo!? –Dijo algo molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.- No te creas tanto, imbécil…

-Bueno, no vamos a pelear ¿No? –Dije con mi tono positivo de siempre.- Si seguimos así, no creo podamos pasar la noche juntos, sin que me muelas a golpes Lovi~.

-A todo esto, en mi casa llamas a tus padres para decirle que te quedas aquí.- Me dijo tranquilamente.

-Lovi… No vivo con mis padres…-Dije algo deprimido.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces a quien llamas? ¿A tu abuela? –Dijo ahora algo confundido…

-Mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre cuando yo solo era un niño- Le dije viendo como sus ojos se ponían como platos…- Y mi madre está en España, vine hacia aquí por mi cuenta.-Dije tratando de sonreír.

-Y-yo… Lo siento por preguntar…- Dijo con los ojos cristalinos y con sus cabellos cubriéndole gran parte de estos mismos.- N-no fue… mi intención… h-hacerte sentir m-mal…-Me dijo sollozando. ¡Eso de verdad me ha puesto muy triste y a la vez alegre! Triste porque le veo llorar y alegre porque al final de cuentas, si se preocupa de mí.

-Oh, vamos Lovi~ no te pongas triste, solo fue un suceso desafortunado en mi vida.-Dije tratando de ayudarlo a que ya no llorara.- ¡Tengo una idea! –Dije y en ese mismo instante me agaché.- ¡Juguemos al caballito! Tú te subes en mi espalda, y me dices la dirección de tu casa ¿Vale?

-¿Qué? No soy un niño Antonio...-Me dijo.

-¡Solo esta vez! Vamos Lovi~ ¡No seas aguafiestas! –Dije haciendo un berrinche.- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

-¡Ya! Está bien.- Dijo suspirando.- Bastardo imbécil…-Y en ese instante se subió a mi espalda.

-Bienvenido a Transportes Antonio.- Le dije imitando a esas mujeres que dan anuncian en los aviones, o en empresas comerciales.- Le pedimos por favor, que se aferre fuertemente a su "transporte" para que no se produzca ningún tipo de daño. Favor de indicarle donde queda la dirección a su piloto.

-Pues mi piloto, es un bastardo, que se olvida que justo hoy vino a mi casa, pero no recuerda el camino.-Me dijo este con un tono burlón

-¡Oye! ¡Es que de noche no distingo las cosas igual que en el día! –Me excuse. No era mi culpa, era culpa del día y de la noche.

-Está bien, solo dobla en la siguiente, y luego mantente derecho.-Me dijo apuntando.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos~! –Y nos encaminamos, yo iba corriendo, y Lovino solo me decía que porque iba tan lento.- ¡Yupi~!

-Ja, y me decías tortuga a mí, eres como una lenteja.-Me dijo burlándose a toda honra.

- Hay Lovi, ¡Ni que tu fueras tan veloz!

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo? –Me dijo asiéndose que me detuviera y bajándose.- Mira hay esta mi casa.- Y era cierto estaba a como unos 100 metros aprox.- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llego primero que tú, bastardo.

-¿Estás seguro Lovi? –Le dije algo dudoso si él tendría posibilidades de ganar, es que se nota a distancia que su físico no es musculoso, ni nada de eso… ¡Pero no se debe juzgar por las apariencias!- Pues… ¡Acepto!

-Ja, ya verás el espíritu Italiano que poseemos Feliciano y yo…- ¿Espíritu Italiano?- A la de tres. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!- Corrí con todo lo que pude, y aun así ¿¡Perdí!? Lovino estaba a unos tres o cuatro metros adelante mío ¡Sí que es rápido! Cuando llegue a la casa Lovino estaba muy tranquilo apoyado en el respaldo de la reja, mirándome con burla.- ¡Tortuga~! –Me dijo infantilmente y me saco la lengua.

-Bueno, bueno, reconozco que me ganaste ¿Contento? –Le dije sonriente.- De verdad que eres muy rápido Lovi~

-Ja, por supuesto, yo y Feliciano somos los más veloces del toda la escuela.-Esperen…

-Entonces eso fue aprovecharse de los débiles Lovi~. –Le dije reprimiéndolo, y viendo como el abría la puerta.- Con permiso.-Dije al entrar.- Oye Lovino, ¿Qué acaso tu mamá no se molestara por traerme de repente, y sin avisar? Creo que fue algo descortés de mi parte.

-V-vivimos con mi abuelo. Nuestra madre, está en Italia, junto a papá. Y solo llaman a Feliciano…-Dijo este algo triste.- P-pero eso no me molesta, desde pequeño tengo más libertad que Feli, y eso es algo bueno; y… y no te preocupes por mi _nonno _de seguro esta por ahí ligando con unas _signorinas_ ¡Tiene un montón de años y se ve aun como uno de cuarenta! Cuando lo veas no creerás que es mi abuelo…-Se notaba que Lovino quería evitar el tema de sus padres, al igual que yo con los míos.

-Pues, estaré esperando verlo. Esto… Lovi ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Pues… Feliciano y yo dormimos en habitaciones distintas y a él no le molestara si duermes en ella.

-P-pero yo quería dormir junto a Lovi…- Le dije con una cara de decepción enorme.

-B-bueno… C-creo que puedes dormir conmigo…-Me dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas y balbuceando en algunas palabras.-P-pero solo porque me diste pena ¡Y si tu cocinas el desayuno mañana!

-Está bien.- Le dije, no me molestaba en nada, en realidad.

-Etto… no creo que mis pijamas te queden…-Dijo algo pensativo.- Supongo que la pate de abajo si te va a quedar, pero las poleras no creo ¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque tu espalda es tan ancha, bastardo!? –Me dijo algo enojón.

-¡No importa! Dormiré sin ella, de todas formas así es como duermo, y hace mucho calor.- Le dije automáticamente y viendo cómo se sonrojaba ¿Y eso porque?

-S-supongo que está bien.-Dijo tartamudeando ¡Que mono es Lovi!

-Además, si me da frio solo te abrazare y listo.- Le dije a lo que él me dijo un jodete y me guio a su habitación. Era algo simple, al igual con la mía, solo que esta era de color roja, y tenía varios poster de Artistas Italianos. Y algunos dibujos y pinturas.- ¡Que lindos! ¿Los hiciste tu Lovi? –Le pregunte apuntando a unos dibujos y bocetos.

-¿Ah? –Dijo volteándose del armario donde buscaba un pijama.- Si, solo espera a ver los de Feliciano, todos prefieren los suyos, ya que de verdad son muchos mejores que los míos. Además son más coloridos, espera a verlos te fascinaran.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.- Toma ponte esto, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo ¿Ok?- Yo asentí y me puse lo que Lovi me había dicho, mientras que él se fue a cambiar. Me quedaba algo apretaba de la cadera, pero no mucho ¡Eran realmente cómodos! Luego de eso procedí a cambiarme mi polera dejando al descubierto mi pecho y mi cadena de plata de una cruz.

-Bastardo, voy a pasar ¿Ya te cambiaste? –Me dijo Lovi, a lo cual yo le respondí un sonoro "Si".- Quiero dormir ya.- Dijo mientras bostezaba. Se ve ultra mega adorablemente tierno así.

-Sí, hemos caminado todo el día, supongo que también estoy casado.-Le dije, luego lo rodee con mis brazos y me acomode.- _Buenas noches Lovi_.-Le dije en Español.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? –Me dijo algo dudoso

-Es para desearte buenos sueños.- Lovino solo me miro.- ¿Qué se hace en Italia para desea buenas noches? Le dije a Lovi. Y pude notar como se ponía rojito.

-B-bueno, pues se da un beso, en ambas mejillas…-Dijo Tartamudeando.- ¡P-pero no es necesario también se puede decir _Buona Notte_! –Respondió automáticamente después. Aunque sin hacerle caso probé hacerle las dos cosas.

-Bueno pues como quiero que sueñes con los angelitos.- Le di los dos besos en la mejilla y el ultimo muy cerca de sus labios… ¡Juro, no fue mi intención!... aunque no me arrepiento.

-¿¡Q-que haces!? ¡Ya ve a dormir idiota! Los besos se les dan a los hijos antes de dormir, y solo los padres pueden ¡Bastardo! -Pues él nunca me explico muy bien…

-Pero tú te omitiste ese comentario Lovi~ -Le dije inculpándolo.

-S-solo cállate, y ya duérmete, que realmente estoy cansado…

-Vale, Lovi.- Me apegue mucho más a su cuerpo y lo abrase sintiendo como él se quejaba, pero no me apartaba de él. Ya pasado un minuto, seguramente se quedó dormido pero yo simplemente no podía aun.

-_Buona notte Antonio_.- Escuche que me decía Lovi, entre suelos, y me abrazaba, teniendo mucho más acercamiento conmigo. Mi corazón está latiendo como loco. Y estoy más que seguro que estoy sonrojado. Eso sin mencionar la sonrisa de bobo que tengo ahora, ya no es la típica sonrisa alegre que sueño portar si no que una de completo idiota enamorado.

-_Te quiero mucho Lovi, sueña bonito~.-_Le dije antes de dormirme también, estoy seguro que antes de dormirme pude ver como lovi me abrazaba aún más y sonreía… ¡Es tan mono!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sebastián: Esperamos les gustara el capítulo. Realmente nos hemos tardado ya que en 5 días más volvemos a Chile y por eso hemos estado disfrutando aún más el viaje. Pero tranquilas que la historia va a seguir continuando.

Tomás: Y por si no se dieron cuenta este ha sido mucho más largo, a recompensa del anterior que fue mucho más corto. Por eso decidimos esforzarnos un poquito más solo porque ustedes se lo merecen al apoyarnos.

Sebastián: Les agradecemos por sus review.

Tomás: Esperamos y aceptamos:

-Opiniones constructivas acerca del Fic.

-Críticas para mejorar el cómo redactar el Fic.

-Tomatazos (los cuales deben ser dados al Sebastián)

-Y por supuesto Agradecimientos.

Sebastián: ¡Esperamos nos dejen un review! Y si no lo hacen pues no importa, no duden ponernos como favoritos si les gusto la historio, esto es para que sepan cuando actualizamos y no se lo pierdan.

Tomás: Otra vez les agradecemos por leer lo que hemos escrito ¡Y hasta la próxima~!


End file.
